Quest for the Silmaril
by Valaena The Historyteller
Summary: Modern-AU. After years of dewelling in the bottom of the sea and the earth, the Silmarils have been found by humans. The Valar couldn t afford them to remain there, so they sent a team to search for them. Or better than a team, a family well known for being connected to the invaluable treasure. All of them are together, bound by a terrible Oath. Will they succeed? Feanorians.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! The idea for this fic formed when I was reading old fanfics and found one about a very odd family escaping Mandos to cause mayhem in the modern world. Hope you enjoy it!

The Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, The Silmarillion and all on that Universe belongs to JRR Tolkien.

"… there are many treasures still under the sea" the historian said to his students. Professor Logan Rohirrim, Titular Professor of Advanced Archaeological Methods, finally had enough founds for an underwater excursion for his senior class, after years and years of pleading with his superiors for budget, and was not going to lose time. He was right now on a boat, wearing a suit and diving equipment, along with his best students… or at least those who knew how to dive with air tanks. The others will catalogue anything they might find. "And remember, this place is said to be full of…"

"Professor Rohirrim?" asked a blond he didn´t remember having seen in his class ever before. And she was definitely not dressed for a practical class like that, not with those Gucci shoes or Versace sunglasses. Or the perfect peroxidic hair. "Cassandra Reynolds, from the University Journal. Can you answer some questions for our newspaper?"

"I don´t have time right now, miss" he answered, wanting to shake her off his back. This was not the first time he had been bothered by one of those freaks in the University newspaper and probably won´t be the last, given his reputation. "We are about to search for historical objects in the bottom of the sea."

"It´s related to that, so it won´t be a problem" the girl ignored his answer and took out her cell. She was going to recorder it all. "What are the reasons you requested a rise in the historical department's budget for deep sea equipment? Is it connected to the rumours about you being, according to other university personnel, "a fantasy driven madman, with his head in ancient magical songs"?"

"Don´t pester me!" he answered, turning red. He knew that everyone back in the university were talking behind his back in sniggers, waiting for this expedition to fail in order to have a reason to never help his department ever again. Or worse, kick him out… Or they would do that if he wasn´t the most brilliant person within his University´s financial possibilities. And sometimes he had to beg for the National Museum to lend them old equipment to be able to investigate.

"Well… and what do you expect to find in this particular point of the map? There is nothing besides songs of the Medieval Era that are considered fantasies and have never been proved ri…"

"Guys, time to dive! Don´t forget to check your oxygen!" he said a final time before throwing himself overboard. His favourite student shook his head. Ryan Walcott have always been an enthusiastic of history and when he heard that they were about to have a dive in search of historical artefacts, he was ecstatic. Professor Rohirrim was a true historian, willing to take any risk for the sake of discovering, and he was going to do whatever it takes to save his classes. So he put on the breathing device and started swimming.

Cassandra, for her part, was not really interested in the class. History was boring, unlike the things that would get her into the TV world she was striving to conquer. And she had better things to do than watching the nerds dig the bottom of the ocean for old plastic spoons and funny looking rocks. Unfortunately, her superiors in the newspaper hated her, so she was forced to cover this note. Well, at least there was a good sun over her head, good enough to get a good tan. After an hour or two, the first students began to emerge, carrying nets full of objects. The most of them were silly plastic nonsenses, but one of the fortunate ones managed to bring a…

"Is that a crown?" asked the reporter, looking at the metal ring the older students were cleaning for further analysis. It was definitely old, perhaps from the Medieval era, with a single eye in the middle of the circlet. She smiled at the discovery. Perhaps this visit to the middle of nowhere was not a loss of time.

"Pack that up for further analysis" ordered the head of the students before going to the side to help the professor up. The man´s net was nearly empty, only two objects could be seen in it. A tiny dagger and a metal gauntlet were on it. Cassandra stared at them in awe. Maybe she should dive to get a look…

"Hey, where is Ryan?" asked the Professor, looking around. He counted his students, trying to see if the most enthusiastic of them have arrived, then started to worry. His suit was going to ran out of oxygen soon, he needed to emerge now. When the gauges signalled that the oxygen was officially over, he started to despair. What the hell was that young man doing? He grabbed the radio all the suits were equipped with in case of emergency. "Ryan? Ryan, do you hear me? Where are you?" no response. "Ryan, do you hear me?" more static. "Dammit, boy, where the hell are you?"

"Here, professor" he sighed in relieve when the student responded. "I swam more into the open sea, trying to get a look at… well, I don´t know, but… you are going to be surprised by what I have just found!"

"What? What the hell did you just found?"

"It´s incredible, professor. And I got a lot of photos to prove that it´s there. I will show you once I return. You are going to flip once I show you" Rohirrim decided not to wait and went to his student´s encounter. He was indeed more in the open sea, much more. So much that he waved his hand when they approached him, his underwater camera in the high. He climbed on the boat and started to show everybody the photos. "I stumbled upon it by accident, really. I thought it would be better to cover more terrain and…"

"I can´t believe it" the historian began, showing his students the place. Cassandra also peaked, not really sure if she was going to be able to see something given her poor training in historical matters, but then she saw pillars. Clearly manmade pillars with decorations. "This looks a lot like the architecture we find in Gondor and Arnor. Look at the inscriptions on the Wall, asking Ulmo for protection…"

"But… what is it?" asked the reporter, trying to understand.

"This, miss Reynolds, is an ancient port. From the Medieval era, perhaps belonging to Gondor or Arnor because of the similarity in the architecture" the man showed her the remains. "There are even remaining of the metal structures they used to tie the boats to the city" he continued with his explanation, boring Cassandra a bit. Fortunately, the reporter had her recorder on. A smile creeped on her face, this was going to be the catapult to TV she had been waiting for! And forget the news report, she was going straight to history channel for this!

-A few months later-

"I can´t believe the university gave us this equipment. I mean… woow" Ryan said, looking at his new and better diving gear. After the news bombshell their discovery had caused, the administration was more spend more money on their project. And how not, their investigation was giving the University lots of attention and founding. Hell, the history channel even interviewed them on their new piece of history. And nothing looses pockets like media attention.

"Come on, we don´t have all day" reminded him the professor. Now that he had the founds, he hired professionals to study the underwater port, which turned up to be a little piece of an underwater city. Apparently, the place had been some sort of an island before sinking to the bottom of the ocean, taking it´s city and culture with it. They haven´t cartographied it all yet, but soon. Very soon. Which remind him…

"Coming, professor!" they dropped into the waters, ready to gather more ancient relics and take more photography of the place. Ryan was specially taken by the castle, with it´s great halls and ornaments, so he went directly to the place, ready to find some new places within it. The last time he found some sort of library with big containers they were still trying to get afloat. They happened to be filled with books, and not any kind of books, but metal ones. Metal, incredibly well preserved books in some sort of ancient language they were still trying to decode.

"Ryan, are you listening to me?"

"Strong and clear, professor" answered the young man taking some photos from the rocks while examining them. It was a blessing to have the new equipment, which permitted talking between them as they swam. "I´m on my way to the Library…"

"Forget the Library. You mentioned you found some sort of Catacombs the last time you were wandering through the palace, no?" he smiled. Was the professor really… "I think it´s the best moment to begin our exploration of them. But please… keep yourself in check. Don´t do anything reckless, the place can be unstable."

"Roger, sir" the young man swam towards the tunnel, getting inside the catacombs. There were a lot of stone coffins with likenesses of former kings lied. He turned on the lights on his helmet, pointing it towards the tombs, taking new photographies while he explored the tunnel. Every few minutes he checked his oxygen levels, to make sure he was going to be able to get out safely. Luckily, he managed to get to the bottom without running out of air. At the end there was a not a coffin, but a large stone chamber with a lot of decorations. He didn´t have time to explore it, but took some photos. He was about to leave when he saw something on the floor. "How beautiful"

"Ryan? Are you coming back? Remember your oxygen levels, boy, you need to get up quickly" reminded him the voice of the professor. The student picked up the shinny stone from the floor before leaving. It would be such a pity to leave something so beautiful in the bottom of the sea…

On the way out of the water, he was hit by unexpected currents. He fought with tooth and nail the liquid that threatened to drown him or to take the jewel from him. the student protected his cargo with equally amount of force. He was running out of energy when he received help from other divers. With them, he managed to get aboard the ship with his precious jewel in his hands.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked his mentor, removing the helmet from him. "From now on, if you are trapped on a current, let everything fall back to the bottom of the ocean. Nothing is more valuable than your live."

"Maybe this is" said him, showing them the diamond… or a least he believed it was a diamond. He put it with the other treasures as soon as he was able to get to his feet. "I took some incredible photos from the catacombs, just wait and see th…"

"Wait, show me the last one you took" the professor asked, looking like a child on a candy store. The photo in question showed the wall of the last chamber of the catacomb, which had a big seal engraved into the stone. One he didn´t recognize much, but… reminded him a little bit of the Gondor one. "Have you seen it? Do you know what you have found?"

"Ahhhh… no" he answered, not understanding why it was so important. "It´s something important."

"My dear boy, this is something I have never hoped to see outside of a Gondorian mythological book or movie" he traced the drawing with his finger. "Can you see this? It´s the seal of the founder of the forefather of both Gondor and Arnor. That´s why this looks so much like the royal families´ symbol" all the people were looking at him strangely. "Elros Tar-Minyatur! This is his seal!"

"Ahhhhh" was the response from everybody. "And that means…"

"You ignorant people, this place is Numenor! WE have just found Numenor!" everybody froze for a second before start a celebration. Screams of joy could be heard in all the deck, as the historians celebrate. They found Numenor! An island deemed as fantasy. It was like… like… finding Atlantis. And the High King Elros… he was the King Arthur of the Gondorians. If they could prove beyond doubt that this was his tomb, they would be catapulted to history.

They were so busy celebrating that they didn´t notice two heads emerging from the sea water, panicked. One man and one woman, dressed with ancient clothing and sea related ornaments on their heads.

"What are we going to do, what are we going to do!" Ossë, for the first time in ever, was panicking. And Uienen was doing nothing to calm her frantic husband, as she was in the same state. "This is bad, this is really, really bad. What are we going to do, what are we…"

"We… take this to Lord Ulmo. I will go to him right away, stay here and keep an eye on them" finally the female managed to get control of the situation. "You… you try to sink that ship before it reaches land or we are going to have a big problem in our hands."

"Yes, my… wait, are you really asking me to sink a ship? One under your protection?" he asked his wife, surprised that she would take such extreme measures. Normally she would calm him down, being the compassionate maia she was, but now she sounded so ruthless that…

"What do you want me to do, wave them goodbye? If that thing reaches the shore, it will be a catastrophe!" Uienen exploded. "Slaughters could begin again in the name of that stone, feeding Melkor enough energy to escape from his imprisonment" she continued. "Letting them find it approaches us to the end of the world, so yes, bring out your best storm and SINK THAT DAMN SHIP!"

"You don´t have to scream like that" the other maia answered, preparing the storm as his spouse sunk into the waters, searching for Ulmo. She found her lord in the underwater throne, spending a good day with his fishes. When he saw her coming, he raised an eyebrow. Why was she here? Why did she left her wayward husband alone?

"My lord Ulmo, we have a problem" she explained, not even bowing before him. Ulmo frowned at this. If Uienen forgets her manners, then the situation was dire. "The Silmaril that was lying in the bottom of the sea was found by human divers" the valar nearly jumped out of it´s skin. How could that happen? The silmaril has been gone for centuries, why did it reappear now? "As you comprehend, the situation is perilous now."

"Where was it found?" the deity asked his assistant, getting up from his throne. He needed to recover that damn thing before it could cause real damage and for that he needed to know where the hell it has been lying all this time.

"In the ruins of Numenor, near the funerary chamber that contains the remains of Elros Peredhel" answered her dutifully. Not for the first time, Ulmo found himself cursing a Feanorian, but this time it was Maglor and his weak hearth. That last part was new, as Maglor was one of the least hateable elf from that family. But that didn´t change that this problem was his fault, as the love in his hearth for his foster son must be what lured the Silmaril to Elros´s resting place after Numenor sank. "My husband is doing all that he can to return it to your waters…"

"I lost them!" Ossë entered in that moment, freaking even more. Uienen felt the need of a facepalm or to slap him over the head, so she tried breathing in hard to contain it. After all, hitting your idiotic husband over the head was a behaviour not proper of a Maia, and doing it in front of a Vala even less. Screaming, on the other hand… "Sorry, I tried…"

"I tried? I tried?! You have spent centuries complaining that you can´t cause greater marine disasters and when you have permission to make one, you missed! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don´t know, but… we are in for a great disaster now, if we weren´t before" he lifted a paper in his hands. It was from an auction house, presenting a very interesting and dangerous jewel, much like the one that was just recovered from the dammed Numenor. Ulmo grabbed it, not believing it. "Found this accidentally after chasing them to the coast. Apparently they recovered this in a oil well a few days ago and the company decided to sell it."

"Eru Ilúvatar help us all" the Valar said, clutching it hard. "I have to leave for Valinor immediately. Mandos and Manwë have to know about this" he rushed through the waters. "Damn humans! And here I thought no one could be greedier than the sons of Aule!"

"Apparently they could" commented the female, crossing her arms again. Her husband picked his fingers, with an idea clearly in his head, but not daring to voice it loud. Something that was quickly wearing his wife´s patience. "What?"

"What what?"

"You know what, just thinking about the faces the Valar when they find out the silmarils are out into the world again. Just to see that makes it worth the whole mess we are all going to be in. Who would make the funniest face?" he peeked at the female maia, who was making a lot of effort to appear angry. "Do you want to bet?"

"No"

"Come on, surely you have a favourite for the Most Undignified Vala by now"

"What´s undignified is that kind of behaviour, which belittles our lords and ladies like they were our entertainment" Uienen tried to keep inside her desire to participate in the game, just for the sake of fun. Her husband, noticing it, just kept bothering her until she gave up. With a sigh, the woman raised two fingers. "Two Feanorian lamps to Aulë"

"Ohhhhh, very daring. Well… let´s raise it a little bit more" he answered, holding a hand with all the fingers extended. "Five of them that it´s Manwë"

"You are on, dear" the shook hands and concentrate to see the show.

-In Valinor-

"Manwë" the sea valar said after bowing in front of the King of Arda, who was drinking some wine one of his eagles brought him (yes, he had an eagle butler, got a problem with it?). "I have something to tell you."

"What happened now?" he asked before taking a deep sip.

"The Silmarils has been found by humans" the wine got expelled from Manwë´s mouth so fast that Ulmo didn´t have time to dodge it. It took the lord of the air a few minutes to stop panicking and demanding explanations from the sea one before yelling at his eagle butler to call the Assembly of Valar. And, after dropping the bomb (his brothers and sisters made their own astonished faces, but no one surpassed the king´s spectacle with the wine, making Ossë the winner of the bet) the chaos broke.

"This is disastrous!" yelled Yavanna, making rots spring from the ground. "Not only one, but two Silmaril on the hands of humans… Obviously we left them to their business too much time, if they were capable of finding out!"

"And you blame my children as greedy!" Aulë screamed, banging his fists on his throne. "Those humans have become greedier than any people of Durin!"

"Someone had to stop them! They need a divine inter…"

"Enough!" Manwë yelled, stopped any outraged scream. All his brothers and sisters stared at him, completely silent and pleading. "I know this is a terrible situation, but we need to keep our tempers cold. A divine intervention will only make things worse, especially in the human world´s current climate" they continued to stare. "Now, this mess with the Silmarils is also getting me tired. It was supposed to be over a few centuries ago."

"I´m sorry for…" Ulmo began to said, but was interrupted by a hand.

"So, I think that the solution is obvious: Someone has to get there under the disguise of a human and toss those things back where they belong." He continued. "And it should be someone who knows how to manage them."

"Eonwë…"

"Besides, who better than the one who began this to end it?" continued the king, looking at Mandos. "Namo, bring the madman in question here."

"HIM?!" they all screamed, not believing what they were hearing.

And... what do you think? I have always wanted to writte a fanfic of Tolkien´s universe, but only now the inspiration to do so came to me. Hope you enjoy it. And yes, the madman is someone we all know were well. Guess who is it? Well, I still have many ideas for this clash of the medieval with the modern era and many surprises for a family that´s very dear to us. There is no drama like family drama, after all! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! For those who wanted to, here is the new chapter of Quest for the Silmaril. Hope you enjoy it!

Fëanor was having a great day. And yes, that was sarcasm. As one of the most hated kinslayers in the history of elves, Namo put him in solitary confinement, with no one to talk and only his sins to see. It was supposed to be a punishment more than a cleansing, as he was supposed to be trapped in there until Arda was remade, but the wayward prince didn´t really care what the grim faced Valar showed him. the only things he was remorseful about was to have dragged his sons into this mess. It brought them nothing but griefs. His boys deserved better. Dutiful strong Maitimo, sweet songbird Makalaurë, outgoing friendly Tyelkormo, smart sarcastic Carnistir, crafty smirking Atarinkë and loving united Ambarussa... all seven of them. He should have left them with Nerdanel and…

"Curufinwë Fëanáro" a door which had previously not been there opened, letting the lord of the Halls enter. He looked as grim as ever, but there was something else in his expression than the usual stoicisms: worry. "You have been called to the Council of the Valar. Your hands to the front." Ordered the guardian of the fallen, a minor maia appearing behind him. Curious, the eldest son of Finwë obeyed, much to their surprises, and let himself be guided through the halls with his hands tied. "Come on"

"Hey…" the maia had to be a very young one, because he dared to speak with the prisoner while he was being taken to the Valar. And to make such careless comments too. "You have been surprisingly well behaved for someone with your reputation. When the other maia heard someone was going to have to help lord Namo to translate you, they all threatened to quit…"

"Well, I can be a little bit more badly behaved if you so want"

"I prefer not" cut the conversation Mandos, finally stopping in front of the gates of the Council Halls, then grabbed the prisoner´s chains from the Maia. "Remember what happened the last time you defied the Valar and behave. You have already caused more problems than you were worth, don´t make your condemnation more difficult."

"This intrigues me, Lord Namo" began the elf, resisting a bit. "Why are the Valar so desperate that they asked for my help? Because that´s what they want, no?" the silence gave him the answer. Interesting. And convenient. "What happened to eternal damnation?"

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Unfortunately, not" he gave his first step towards the light, hoping to be presentable in the robes of the death. Hey, he can be dead, but he was still a king and was going to enter with his head held high, in his best shape. "My darling Nerdanel is waiting outside. There is no reason to stay inside more."

"Come now" he was dragged towards the illuminated room. And just as he remembered from his last life, there were the Valar. All of them, looking the most superior they could. But that was not enough to cheat Fëanor. They were all worried. "I have brought the kinslayer Curufinwë Fëanáro as you wished, Lord Manwë."

"Thank you, brother" the king of Arda said, looking at the former High King of the Noldor as if he was a disgusting bug. "Curufinwë Fëanáro, against all good judgement, we are here to offer you a new opportunity" Manwë talked as if he had control of the situation, something he didn´t have. "Recently, your cursed creations, the Silmarils…"

"Oh, you mean the jewels you all wanted, but couldn´t get. The ones I created" the smith interrupted. This was getting better and better. Not only had he an excuse to get out of the cell, but his Silmarils have been recovered from the bottom of the earth and the ocean. He had another opportunity to recover his precious jewels.

"Silence!" said the Valar, getting red in the face. Fëanáro smiled. He had them. "As I was saying, you got an opportunity to serve under the Valar to atone for your sins. In exchange for recovering the Silmarils, your soul will be released from the Halls of Waiting to reunite with your family here. What is your answer?"

"No"

"What?" Varda got angry on behalf of her husband, standing up so she can tower over the Noldo. Unfortunately, this didn´t seem to bother Fëanor. "Are you rejecting the most generous offer you are going to receive from this Council? Are you out of your mind?"

"On contrary, milady, I merely want to renegotiate" the elf continued, his defying smirk still on his face. Varda took her seat again, glaring at the fiery spirit. "I will go to wherever my Silmarils have been taken and in return, you let my sons and grandson go" Manwë raised an eyebrow. "Come on, it´s a good deal for you. The Oath was the only thing that impulse them to kill and you can absolve them. Or help them. What I did was because I wanted to, so… you get to keep me contained and release the innocents."

"They are not innocent"

"They are more than me, that´s for sure. And Telperinquar surely is" a rumour passed through the council. The Valar were weighing his proposition, most of them inclined to accept. The sons of Fëanor, despite being kinslayers, were easier to deal with and had more friends outside the Halls than their father. It was a win-win situation. But there was something… about Tyelpe they didn´t want to see me. "Are you going to deny Tyelpe his freedom? He was deceived."

"And that was the reason he was freed two centuries ago"

"Oh, then never mind. All the more reason for Curufin to get out of here" he stared at them. "So what? Do you accept the deal or not?"

"Hummmm" Manwë and his siblings share a mental conversation, arguing about the benefits and disadvantages of releasing seven kinslayers until someone, he was not sure who, commented that the younger elves were far more stable than their troublemaker father and all agreed. "Very well, Fëanor, your sons get to leave if you find the Silmarils and do the right thing with them. But" he said before the elf could celebrate. "They have to help with the search."

"Fine. The more, the merrier, I guess" answered the smith. Manwë made a signal with his hand and Namo went to bring his sons. The lord of the Waiting Halls came back with seven shadows, all tied up like their father.

"Wait! What are you doing? What happened?" Maitimo was making such a scandal Fëanor was tempted to hit him over the head. "Where are you ta… Adar!" the redhead finally recognized the elf before them. "What have you done now?"

"Oh, nothing, just striked a deal with the Valar to allow you to leave Mandos before the end of the world" answered the older one, a little bit mad with his firstborn. He made him sound as if he couldn´t do anything right. What was his opinion of him?

"You did?"

"You can ask them if you want, the answer will not change"

"He did?" Maedhros stared at Manwë, who just nodded. "He… he… did…" a glare from the fiery spirit managed to return coherency to his speech. "I mean, Yes, you did it, Ada! I don´t want to know what you had to do to achieve this, but you did it!" the brothers started talking enthusiastically with each others, all of them but Caranthir. "When can we leave?"

"First we have to do a simple mission for the Valar… ahem… one very familiar" dread started to creep into Nelyofinwë´s soul at the word familiar. "It´s… finding the Silmarils, which have been found by humans… in Arda Marred."

"No shit, Ada, really?" said Makalaurë, staring at him in incredulity. The Silmarils already caused enough problems and misery for their family and now he tells them they have to reassume the search? And with the blessings of the Valar? No way. There had to be a trick somewhere.

"Look, it´s the best deal I could get, take it or leave it. But remember that leaving it means to spend the rest of the eternity in gloomy Mandos, without seeing your loved ones ever again. It´s that what you want?" they shut up immediately, as all of them wanted to get out of the eternal boredom of the Waiting Halls. "Good, now go get your things. We are going to Arda Marred to recover my Silmarils and finish this once and for all."

"That won´t be necessary" signalled the Lord of the Winds said, clapping his hands. "We will make one of our eagles transport you to the last place the Sea Silmaril was seen in. From that point, you are alone in your quest" eagles flew from behind him towards the elves, who mounted them. "One more thing" Irmo got up in that moment, conjuring a sphere of magic in his hands and releasing it over the Feanorians. Immediately their pointy ears and perfect factions disappeared, being replaced by human ones. They stared at each other with disbelieve. "This glamour will help you to blend with the human population."

"Awww, why can´t we just go as elves? The humans are used to see elves…"

"Maybe a few hundredth years ago, but the Eldar left Middle Earth centuries ago. Humans are no longer used to see creatures of magic, not even the Dwarves, which burrowed themselves so deep that disappeared from their view, or even hobbits. I won´t oppose to you using your martial abilities against them, but they forbade you." answered Irmo, a little bit angry. Many felt the need to rolled their eyes at him. It was well known that he had been in for human blood since his Lothlorien was turned into wood for paper. "Anyway, this camouflage will work on your favour."

"Farewell, good luck on your mission" said Manwë, making winds stronger to help the eagle´s speed. "and remember, it´s your only chance to leave Mandos. If your fail, we are throwing the whole lot of you into the Void with Melkor, no matter what anyone say."

"Whatever" Fëanor answered as his eagle took fly. The others followed it, taking father and sons to a little port where Olwë was waiting for them. Ulmo sent him, as he was the last one to see the accursed boat which had taken the Silmaril from the Sea bottom and found the pamphlet which was announcing the sale of the other one. It was obvious to the eye that the storm maker was not glad to see them.

"Woow, you look horrible" commented the Maia when they got off the eagles. Fëanor glared at him once before counting his children to make sure they all arrived. Thankfully yes. "I suppose you know why I´m here, no?" another glared from everyone. "Here, it´s the only information I have until now" he informed, handing them the pamphlet. "That and that the boat had a name on the side… Rohan university?"

"Rohan? We are in Rohan?" Maglor asked, remembering barely that he had been in this place before. Barely because the years he spent after losing the Silmaril to the sea were fuzzy with delirium, as if they were just a dream. But… it was nothing like his distorted memory.

"You have been here before, no, Makalaurë?" asked Maedhros, putting a hand on his brother´s shoulder. "Surely you know your way around here."

"Ahhhhh, I don´t think so, you don´t know how this lands have changed over the course of the years" the man gave them a look full of criticism. "You better find something to get changed into. Nowadays no one wears tunics. Just look at those guys over there, with their shiny light sticks. Do they look like the type of wearing tunics?"

"No. and I think they neither are the type to let us stay here" Fëanor moved slowly towards the Shadows. "Come on, boys. It´s time to begin our search"

The family took his advice and went to buy some clothing in a local store… or more likely to irrupt in the tiny commerce after the father managed to force the locks. They immediately went to search for human clothing. In the middle of it, Ambarussa managed to steal a shirt from Caranthir´s pile of choices, which resulted in a fight that Fëanor was forced to bodily interrupt. Maglor didn´t pay much attention to this, slipping into the dressing room to avoid unwanted attention. He got rid of his newly returned tunic and put on a new purple shirt and blue Jeans. Then, the minstrel looked at his reflexion on the mirror. So tired, so… so haunted. The desperation…

But, in the middle of that shinned a light, strong like a star. No, two twin stars. The memory of the peredhel twins made him smile like nothing before. His sons, that were waiting for him in Valinor, were the true reason he was doing this. And he couldn´t disappoint them. Unconsciously he begun to hum a song, his humour improved. So much he even exited the dressing room to deal with his brothers… until a coloured light coming from a window caught his attention. He carefully picked and saw two men in uniforms approaching. Makalaurë crept away, making as little sound as possible.

"I´m saying that…"

"Guys, we have company. The city Watch is here" announced the musician, grabbing the first jacket he could find out, a Caranthir-style black thing. "Grab the first thing you can find and leave, we will solve the problem later."

"You heard, boys" the former high king informed, suddenly alert. The elves moved in the shadows to avoid the policemen´s notice, running for the street once they manage to go out. "Well, this wasn´t so bad after all."

"Ahhh, no?" answered Curufin with sarcasm. After such an eventful day, he only wanted to crash on bed and sleep until late. "I think we ALL have had enough emotions for today. How about making finding a comfortable inn to sleep in and a warm dinner as our next adventure?" no one opposed. They were all equally tired. Unfortunately for them, the monetary and inn system have changed a lot since their day. "What the hell is a credit card? And why couldn´t you let us rent a room without it?"

"Excuse me, sir, it´s company´s policy" explained one of the administrators, nearly making the enraged smith attack him. Maglor grabbed him before the human could call for security, knowing that they could not attract attention over them. "Besides, you were trying to pay me with toy money…"

"It´s not toy money" answered Atarinkë, fighting with his brother.

"Whatever, in this hotel we only accept dollars or euros. If you don´t have any of them or a credit card, you have nothing to do here. Please remove yourselves from the main room before I call for security."

"You…"

"Come on, Curufin, don´t get like that" Fëanor interrupted his son´s tantrum. "I guess we can find a nice place in the wilderness to house us while we accomplished the mission. After all, we are all used to sleep outdoor" the man turned around and walked towards the door, taking his brood with him. The manager sighed in relief. He didn´t want to call security, especially because he knew a fight would erupt in his common hall and he wasn´t sure would win, if the gorilas of his security guards or the strangers that screamed danger. Anyway, that wasn't his problem now.

-In the park-

"Uncomfortable" complained Amras for the seventh time in the night, making his father and brothers want to hit him. After all, they were all uncomfortable, but they were not whining about it like babies. Their trip has been until then, after all, full of eventualities. After failing to get a room in every hotel they visited, Celegorm managed to find a nice park with comfortable looking benches they could use as beds. Unfortunately, the appearance was the only thing comfortable they had.

"Shut up" muttered Caranthir, trying to close his eyes. His life was miserable and he was sure it was his father´s fault. Fucking Silmarils… couldn´t he had made something they could actually sell?

"I can´t, it´s too uncomfortable"

"For me too, I can´t sleep"

"And hungry"

"And want nana"

"Will you shut up? Or do I need to do it myself?" asked Fëanor, losing his patience with his youngest sons. Maglor, feeling the danger, get off his own bench and went to the one shared by the twins. With a soft voice, he started to sing a lullaby which eventually landed the twins in dreamland.

"Hendu sapphire vindya.

Malwa helma ve i isil.

As a rie -o silme ar úrin

Tye indóme n- loved.

Sina ni sinte ana n- sanda

Mime lissi titta nénar boys"

"Great, they finally got to sleep" commented Caranthir, rolling in his bed to give his back to the rest. He loved his family, he truly did, but sometimes they were enough to turn anyone crazy. Specially him, who was not a people person.

"Yes, they did" said the musician, returning to his temporal bed.

"Where do you learned something like that?" asked Curufin, a little bit interested. Tyelpe has always been a mystery to him. he was a quiet child that enjoyed spending time in the smith with him. He never complained about his treatment, but sometimes he just stared at his father with those eyes that left the older elf wondering if he had done something bad, but he never answered when he asked.

"I had practice with a very active set of twins" answered the minstrel, yawning. Maedhros, to his right, managed a tiny smile. He missed the peredhels too. "Guess tomorrow we will have to find the Silmarils. Do you have any idea where to begin the search, father?"

"Of course I have, but I don´t want to tell you now" which meant he had no idea and was going to improvise, but he wasn´t going to admit it, because Fëanor simply don´t improvise. Typical. "But first, we will have to find some money. If not, we are going to fucking die of hunger before we even approach my treasures and the Valar are going to make good on their promise to throw us into that Void" he rolled his eyes. "I would prefer to avoid that"

"As all of us" his second son closed his eyes, trying to ignore the cold he was beginning to feel. Elves were not as susceptible to the low temperatures as humans, but they still can get cold. And would prefer to stay warm. And a feather bed too, but no one could have everything he wanted.

-The next day-

"So loud" Amras whined, nearly showing his brother out of the bench. The others opened their eyes, wanted to shout at Ambarussa to shut up. Unfortunately, their bodies were not awake and getting messaged from the pain receptors all over their bodies, finally suffering the consequences of a night in uncomfortable positions in uncomfortable, hard park benches. In that moment, one thought was clear in all: we can´t stay one more night here.

"Dammit" muttered Curufin, touching his head. "Did I got drunk on Celegorm´s trash stash again?"

"Hey!"

"Calm down, boys, this is no time to fight" their father stopped them. "And you are right, Ambarussa, it´s loud" they all stopped their bickering to hear. Was it… music? Yes, really loud music. With a tune they haven´t heard before. "What´s happening?" he saw humans passing and stopped one of them. A runner which immediately held something in her hands, a little can, and lifted it towards his face. "Excuse me, what´s over there?"

"Don´t you know?" the girl said, still on guard. "A TV program organized a street singing competition. The prize is five hundredth dollars."

"What? They actually pay you for singing?" he commented, then a light bulb turned on in his head. The complete group stared at Maglor, who felt nervous. Where was he getting into?

And now, poor Maglor is going to be trusted in a street and shorter version of American Idol. Let´s hope he can manage it, as his strenght seemed to be epics like the Noldolante and nowdays they are not very popular. There is also another surprise in for you. Until next time. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

And now, a chapter to laugh a little bit. Hope you enjoy it...

"Hello, my son wants to enrol in your singing contest or whatever it is" Fëanor said while Celegorm and Carathir held Maglor from the arms. When the others told him that he had to enter some kind of AMATEUR singing contest for profit, the minstrel has practically exploded in righteous anger. And it was understandable, even for his father. After all, Feanorians must have something to be damn proud about. And in Maglor´s case, it was his music. Asking him to participate in any kind of amateur competition would be like asking Fëanor to do a beginner´s work on a forge. And, just as his father, the musician was prone to explode.  
"Yes?" the receptionist said with a bored voice. "Alone?" the other nodded, staring. "Well, that will be a problem, because it´s a duet competition."  
"Duet… competition?" repeated Fëanor, looking around for an idea. Maitimo shrugged his shoulders, knowing full well that Makalaurë was the only one between them to have a nice voice. The smith then bit his lips. He didn´t want to do it, he would preferably avoid it, but… "Then enrol the two of us" all his sons looked at him as if he was crazy. "A father son duet will surely move the judges."  
"If you say so…" the woman gave them a number and wrote their information, asking the older elf a few questions. "With which song are you going to sing in the audition?"  
"Do you know the Noldolante?"  
"No" the receptionist chewed on her gum, mentally asking what kind of song that was. "One from the list, please?"  
"Hmmmmm…" the former High King quickly scanned the list of songs that other participants were going to sing. "This one" he finally said, pointing to a name. "I will survive"  
"Woow, a repeated song, that´s risky. You will have to do it better than the previous one to enter the contest. And a lot of them already sing in small establishments" she gave them their number. And for the first time, the girl gave the elf a good look. Woow, this one was hot. Too hot to miss the opportunity. "Go to the backstage, good luck. And if you don´t have it, I can comfort you later."  
"Miss, I´m married"  
"Oh, is she really going to mind? If I had such a hot husband, I wouldn´t let him walk around the city all alone" Completely spooked by now, the prince turned around and escaped, not without receiving a slap on his ass. His eyes went completely wide, making him move towards the stage faster. If Nerdanel ever heard about this… shit, he would be back in Mandos before saying not my fault.  
"Listen to me very careful, boys" stated him, grabbing the Celegorm´s and Maitimo´s ears. The two put expressions of pain, making their brothers cringe. "No one, and I mean no one, is going to tell your mother about what happened with that woman. And no one, NO ONE, tells whatever will happen today to anyone in Aman. Am I clear?"  
"Crystal" answered Maedhros, trying to take his ear out of his father´s hand. Fëanor finally let his sons go, grabbing another one to take him where the other singers were. Maglor stared at him with a little bit of confusion.  
"I don´t want to be disrespectful, atar, but… do you know how to sing?" a grumpy expression appeared on the older noldor´s face.  
"Just keep walking" he ordered, not wanting to go there until he definitely had to. In the middle of the way, the group singing I will survive got their chance to audition. The song wasn´t like anything they had heard before and definitely not Noldolante, but Maglor was pretty sure he could sing it without problem. His father, on the other side… "I should have picked up something else"  
"Or we should have never appointed to this" the younger elf sighed. If they didn´t need the money… "You know, I saw some people singing on the streets while we were searching hotels. Perhaps I could do the same."  
"This will give you more than those pansies make in a whole day" said his father, very focussed on the stage. The poor idiots were making a spectacle out of themselves, damaging the ears of the public and making ridiculous dancing. "Did you get the tune?"  
"Yes"  
"Then you lead and I will follow" Makalaurë nodded reassuming his walk to the backstage after the song was finished. Before he could it, his father grabbed him. "And please don´t make me regret it."  
"Don´t worry, I´m a professional with music" finally their turn arrived and the minstrel grabbed the strange amplification device called microphone and waited for his entrance. "At first I was afraid I was petrified, Can´t kept thinking I can´t live, Without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights, Thinking how you did me wrong, And I grew strong, And I learned how to get along, And so you're back, From outer space, I just walked in to find you here, With that sad look upon your face, I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key, If I had known for just one second, You'd be back to bother me"  
"Go now go, walk out the door, just turn around now, ´cause you are not welcome anymore" Maitimo´s jaw fell to the floor. Since when his father knew how to sing? It was as preposterous as Finarfin declaring Fëanaro´s day in Valinor. And by the expression on his brother´s faces, they thought the same. But he was not doing very bad. In fact, they were pretty good. Finally the pair got down the stage, Maglor incredulous and Fëanor red with humiliation.  
"No one is commenting this to anyone, do you hear me?" he instructed his sons, who watching him strangely. "Not even to your mother… specially to your mother."

"Ehhhh… atar, hope you don´t mind the question, but where did your learnt to sing like that? And where did you get the voice?"  
"What? Who did you think you got that singing voice from? Your mother?" he shook his head, knowing full well that singing was not one of his dear ammil´s many talents. "And if you have to know, atar and I used to sing together before the blond whore appeared in his life" ah, that explained many things. "Never my favourite thing to do, but he enjoyed it and I did it well so…"  
"Are you okay?" asked Caranthir when he saw how his father was hyperventilating.  
"No, my throat is hoarse. Make yourself useful and bring us something to drink" the elf crossed his arms, walking away, probably to order Ambarussa to bring the beverage to their father. "Do you have what I asked you for?"  
"Yes, Tyelko pickpocketing abilities came very in handy for this. And his observational ones too" answered Maitimo, giving them some strange devices they have seen humans using. "You see, to search information about anything you have to put your finger here…" slowly, Fëanor and his sons started to learn to use internet. At least to search songs. "Are you sure you are still in competition?"  
"Have you heard your brother sing? We will destroy the competition" said the former high king, searching some of the songs he had heard. "I think we should pick this one for the next round…"  
"Picking?" someone asked behind them. It was one of the competitors, using an ugly light blue shirt. Maglor saw his brothers looking down on him and shook his head, catching the letters on the side: Rohan university. "Haven´t you heard the rules? You pick the first song, the next ones are picked for you. Or you only know that old song?" Fëanaro´s eyes lit with fire for the challenge. "Perhaps… you don´t know how to sing?"  
"What… did you said?" suddenly, it was Makalaurë who had fire in his eyes. His brother´s took a collective step away from him. Last time they saw their sibling with such an expression, he made all the singers from Finwë´s court cry. And let´s not talk about all the harp players that quitted, embarrassed for their inferiority. "NO ONE says I can´t sing."  
"Then why don´t you show it on the stage? If you dare, of course" the boy turned around, walking away with a smug expression. His companion looked at them apologetically, but also walked away, scared by the minstrel´s expression. Calmly, the musician grabbed a phone from Celegorm´s stolen backpack and calmly started turning on the youtube application. "Do you have something to put on my ears? I believe I saw humans using things to hear conversations without… yes, those" he grabbed them. "Ambarussa, go out there and bring me the song´s titles. We are winning this competition."/span/p  
"Yes, brother" the twins run out, happy to have an excuse to leave. Maitimo went after them, saying that he would check on them, so they didn´t screw up. The two others were the messengers, making sure that the names reached the contestants.  
With that system, Maglor and Fëanor managed to pass the next rounds without much problem. They barely passed the Abba stage because none of them dance disco and the father utterly refused to do those stupid steps, but they did very well in the Ballads and rock ones. Unfortunately, so did the Rohan University students. By the end of the day, they were the only ones in competence… if it was even a competence, because the Feanorians had more points than the others, Makalaurë´s ability with music showing.  
"He is going to beat us bloody in this one" said one of the students, suddenly praying for a dignified lose. His friend, on the other side, seemed to be conniving something. And judging by his reputation… well, let´s just say that it was told that he got into the professor´s good graces stealing other people´s work. "You are not planning to cheat, no?"  
"Me? no!" he answered, crossing his fingers behind his back. Outside, one of his friends took a paper from the judges before they could take it and exchanged it for one completely new. They opened the envelope and announced that the new category was…  
"Disney? What the hell is a Disney?" asked Ambarto, reading the letters.  
"I don´t care, just tell them the song" answered his twin before they both run to Maedhros. Through the usual channel, they communicated the title to their brother, who listened to the song in the cell. Suddenly the minstrel had a strange reaction, he froze. And he stayed there for a moment, shocked. Fëanor passed his hand before his face once, noticing that he was absent. Completely absent from the present.  
"What the hell is happening to him?" asked the smith, turning to the rest of his brood. Both Celegorm and Curufin shrugged, making his first born shake his head. He grabbed the headphones and started to listen, also ending up pale in that moment. They seemed to have similar thoughts. "Okay, what the hell is happening here?"  
"It´s just that… I´m okay, it doesn´t matter" Makalaurë said, getting to the stage, still uncomfortable. And Maitimo couldn´t blame him, it reminded them both too much of the peredhel twins they took care of in Amon Ereb. Some of the songs Maglor composed to lull them to sleep were also like this one. If his brother got some weird thoughts in the stage… Well, the minstrel said he was going to be fine, so he will trust in him. "How are the cretins doing?"  
"Very well, it seems" and it was true. For amateurs, the students knew very well how to sing Son of Man. They exited the stage with a smile on their face, the one with the ugly shirt completely sure of his victory.  
"Top that"  
"Easily" the elf grabbed his father and went to the stage. He quickly took the microphone, waiting for the moment to start once the music started. Thinking on his sons, he sang, accompanied by his father. "Come stop your crying, It will be alright, Just take my hand, Hold it tight, I will protect you, From all around you, I will be here, Don't you cry"  
The students were completely speechless. And defeated. Maglor picked up the price on the stage with a smug smile on his face before reuniting with his brothers to show them the money. Maitimo immediately ran off with half the money to get something to eat. They were already leaving when…  
"Excuse me?" one of the students approached him, an apologetic look on his face. "I just want to apologize for my friend being so rude to you in the backstage. He… he can be a little bit annoying sometimes, specially to people with more talent than him."  
"Thank you for saying that" he answered with a friendly smile on his face. "But, to be fair, I also got a little bit competitive back there" the elf then decided to change the topic of the conversation. "So… Rohan university, no? I heard you have a boat and are digging things out of the ocean."  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB" style="mso-ansi-language: EN-GB;""We are doing underwater archaeological research, in fact" the boy took the bait. "I´m in Professor Rohirrim´s laboratory… he is the head of the excavation, you know? Under his lead, we are discovering thousands of artefacts from an ancient city under the water everyone thoughts was just a legend. We are making some amazing discoveries in Numenor…"  
"Numenor?" that name sounded very familiar. Wasn´t that some kind of island blessed by the Valar founded around the time Beleriand sank? He couldn´t remember much, his memory started to fail him soon after the War of Wrath finished. "And you happen to know where this artefacts are? I´m an enthusiast of history and would really like to see those relics from an ancient lost city"  
"I don´t know…"  
"I also know a thing or two about ancient songs and languages, so I could surely help you with whatever you have to translate to repay your kindness." The Fëanorion answered, offering him something. "So… can I see whatever you have to show me in that laboratory?"  
"Ehhh… I think the Professor won´t mind" the student finally said. "I´m Ryan, who are you?"  
"Maglor"  
-In Aman-  
"Meleth nin, why are you staring into the ocean?" asked Celebrian to her husband, pouring herself more tea. The other elf just took his eyes out of the window to see his wife, a cup of cold tea on his hands. Since mid-mourning, he had been staring into the horizon, in the direction of the sea. And, while a common occurrence in his first few years in Aman, it was no longer common in the least. Not since his daughter´s death and his sons coming to this shores. "It´s Arwen again?"  
"No, I just… I believe I heard something. Someone singing…" the silver haired female sighed, pushing her cup aside. She knew what this was about. It always was when her husband talked about music. "You probably believe me crazy for thinking I could hear him this side of the ocean…"  
"Dear, I know you are not crazy. You probably just miss him so much that you can hear him from your memories" the woman said, smiling sweetly. "Or perhaps you actually heard him. Who said he faded after the elves left Middle Earth? He probably is still there, singing his sorrows to the sea."  
"Don´t know, my love, the song wasn´t exactly a lament" the half elf said, drinking all his tea and extending the cup to get some more. "It resembled more a lullaby like the ones he used to sing to me when I was a child."  
"Is that so?" Celebrian now was interested. What had stirred her husband´s memories so much that he heard his foster father singing in his head? "How was the lullaby?"  
"It was… you know, forget it" Elrond smiled at his wife, who returned the gesture. "I don´t want to think of it anymore. Not without him present" he sliced the cake, putting a slice on each of their plates. "Let´s talk about this afternoon. I´m free around midday. What about doing something special then? Like go berrying or on a horse ride."  
"How about us trying to visit your parents again?" proposed the silver lady, instantly regretting it. Elrond´s face turned cold, the cup stopped midway to his mouth. She swallowed hard, but managed to keep composed, even if the relationship between her husband, Earendil and Elwing was something she would never understand. "Look, it has been three years since we actually last tried. And they are your parents, Elrond, you at least have to try."  
"You already saw what happened the last time I tried to have a civilized conversation with Earendil and Elwing" the peredhel said putting the cup on it´s place with a scary calm. "It ended actually worse than the time before. And it was much to say, because it was very public."  
"Meleth nin…" started Galadriel´s daughter, remembering the disastrous public event in which she tried to make the family get together. In her mind, it could have worked if her mother in law knew when to keep her mouth shut. And some of the guests too, because she decided to try this time on a ball to keep them polite. But between praises to his parents for their actions (including, not explicitly, abandoning him and his brother), his mother throwing pests at the Feanorions and his father talking about his wonderful life on his boats, including the Vingilótë (which he obtained by abandoning him), her usually calm husband exploded and yelled at them that they were not his parents, that him and Elros disowned them a long time ago and many offensive things more before storming out of the place. She found him later in Nerdanel´s house, venting his anger.  
"Celebrian, I know that you want to help me…" he began massaging his temples. He didn´t want to have this conversation, not anymore.  
"Elrond, your parents…"  
"My parents, my REAL parents, are gone. One in a pit of fire, the other on the other shore" he said bitterly, regretting it immediately. "I´m sorry" she stared at him with a bit of pity. "It´s just that… I miss them so much sometimes… you know Maitimo and Makalaurë used to tell us that Earendil and Elwing loved us very much? That they would come back for us some day and that we should forgive them for everything."  
"He seemed very kind" she said, coaxing him to talk. Normal people would gape at the prospect of a kinslayer having any kindness or deny it´s existence, but the woman had listened to so many of his histories that she couldn´t help but to believe it.  
"Yes and that´s why I wanted to give your ideas a try. I felt that I owed it to him to try and form a relationship with my biological parents, but… talking to them proved to be worse than I believed" he sighed. "I didn´t think I had so much anger in myself after so many years making amends with the past."  
"You never said why you were so angry at them" Celebrian joined their hands. "So? Why are you so angry?"  
"I don´t know" admitted Elrond, lowering his gaze. "How could I be so angry at someone I don´t even know? Because until the War of Wrath I haven´t seen Earendil in my life and we didn´t talk at all then" he sighed. "During my early childhood, Elwing spend more time worrying about the Silmaril than us. And believe me when I say that being ignored by her was better than her paying us attention" the healer saw straight to her face. "Leaving us was actually the best thing they could do to us, because Maitimo and Makalaurë were actually good parents."  
"I understand" the silver lady smiled at him, lifting his spirits. "How about going to visit Lady Nerdanel in the afternoon? I heard she had some new statues for the annual show and she would like to hear some compliments from people that actually knew something about art before Thingol decides to open his mouth again."  
"Yes, I would like to see those statues" he said, a little bit better.  
"And next time you go with Lord Fingon to ask the Valar for the sons of Fëanor´s release from Mandos, I can go with you" that would actually cause her some trouble with her parents, but seeing the beaming smile on Elrond´s face was more than worth it for Celebrian. From afar, Nienna looked at them, wishing the sons of Fëanor luck on their quest. For the sake of the peredhel, they had to make it.

Did you enjoy it? I didn´t really plan the last scene, but I added it anyway. After all, there must be some things to do in Aman while the Feanorians are running around in Arda, so I thought the peredhel also should get some time in the spotlight. I´ve read before a lot of fanfics about Elrond´s reunion with his biological parents and most were tense. Some even end up in screaming. I liked them a little bit too much, so I decided to try it. Besides, I´m of the opinion that parents shouldn´t abandon their children. Are you not? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, hope you are enjoying this fic! Here is a new chapter for you...

"So… did you find many things underwater?" asked Maglor, trying to make conversation. The student by his side smiled and went into a rant about the treasures they managed to rescue from under the sea, including some decorated metal books that belonged to the First High King of Numernor´s library. Or to his tomb. His hearth twisted when he heard about the man, not sure why it was so.

"But that´s not the best thing" said the student with a really interested expression on his face. "We found some very well conserved paintings in the tomb of an ancient king. It´s if time haven´t passed through them!" he said, apparently wanting to clap, but not daring to let go of the wheel that seemed to control the mysterious carriage they were currently in. Makalaurë smiled. In his days, it was rare to see a human youngster so interested with the past, but apparently now it was much easier to see them in the libraries than old men. "You should see them, they are pretty detailed. That Tar Minyatur guy had an exquisite taste."

"Really?" Tar Minyatur. It was quenya. And, for some reason, it was familiar. He tried to search the name through his mind, but somehow it kept eluding him. Not in the usual way, when you sense you have forgotten something, but another. As if his mind itself was trying to bury that memory deeper and deeper. "Why does this ancient king is so especial?"

"You don´t know? I believed every kid from Gondor to Arnor was raised knowing his legend."

"Well, I spent a lot of my time in abroad when I was a kid, so…" it was a half-truth, as this legend was certainly younger than him, but there was no way he was telling that to the human. He would believe him insane. "What´s the legend, then?"

"Let´s wait for professor Rohirrim to tell you himself, he had a particular way to tell histories" promised the youngster, accelerating a bit. Maglor sighed, not really wishing to talk to another human. Anyway, everything for the mission. This was the group of humans who picked the Silmaril out of the water, that he was sure of, and he was going to recover it.

Finally, they arrived at a place full of young humans. The elf stared around feeling a little bit out of place. He had been in beacons of knowledge before, but they were mainly libraries or little rooms in the palaces in where loremasters gave their classes. He had never been in such a big place dedicated to education before. He was too busy staring at the happily chatting youngsters to notice his companion half dragging him towards a more secluded place, in a white building with no windows.

"Welcome to the history laboratory" the boy said and opened a door. Inside, many other youngsters were carefully arranging, examining and cataloguing different artefacts that could count as ancient to them, but not to the Feanorian. In fact, they were somehow familiar. He stared at some cups sitting on a table, which a student was cleaning. The looked pretty much like the ones he used to have in Amon Ereb, by the time the twins were young, and they took tea in the gardens in the afternoon if the weather was good.

"Ryan! I thought you said you were just making a routine check up on the boat, not wasting the entire morning!" an older edain appeared, making the elf tore his eyes from the artefacts. "And who is this guy?"

"This is Maglor, I met him… somewhere" the man answered, a little bit flushed in the face at being scolded. "He says he can help with the translations that have been turning you crazy since we found the books" he turned to his guest. "Maglor, this is professor Rohirrim. He is the one in charge of the place."

"Damn right" the man said, guiding them towards the books. "You shouldn´t go everywhere promising what you can´t do, boy. I, for one, don´t believe anyone will be able to crack this language, it´s in a complete different alphabet, but as I´m stuck… have your try." He said, putting one in his hands. "This one looks like the simpler one."

"I guess, it´s a collection of nursery rimes" commented the elf after a quick reading. The schoolar and his student stared at him as if he was an alien. "It´s quenya" he explained, passing a metal page. This all looked very familiar, like the teacups on the table. As if he had written them himself. "It´s normal you don´t understand it, quenya has been forbidden in Ar… many places for a long time."

"Then… how do you know it?" asked the professor, grumpy.

"My modern language is derived from quenya, so it´s easier for me to learn it" Maglor cleared his voice and, with practiced intonation, started singing the first nursery rhyme in Westron. He closed his eyes, letting the song take him somewhere. It transported him immediately to Amon Ereb and a scarcely decorated bedroom with two children tucked into bed to sleep. Twins. He stopped immediately, finally remembering where he heard this song before. He had written it for Elrond and Elros short after they brought them from Sirion. In that time, the peredhil had many troubles getting to sleep, so the minstrel started making silly nursery rimes of his own creation to help them. But… but how did his old creation ended up in a book from an ancient lost civilization? A cold chill creeped down his spine.

"Why did you stop?" asked Ryan. "It was beautiful"

"And I believe it was accurate… surprisingly" the professor said, frowning. "I managed to translate some terms like star and mine from other texts, but not much…"

"Professor!" other student interrupted them, happily calling for them. "We finally finished with the restoration and reproduction process of the painting we found under the sea" the girl said, handing him a tablet. "Do you want to see them?"

"Yes, of course" he activated the device, which showed a very known scene for Makalaurë. There were two adults, one with red hair and another with black hair, covered in blood, in front of two kids who tried to protect themselves with a knife. Again twins. More familiar scenes followed, some with a background pretty much like Amon Ereb, showing a golden childhood. The elf´s breathing started to become hyperventilating. "Oh, it´s the tale of the two fairies."

"The… the what?" asked Ryan, peaking over his teacher´s shoulders. "I don´t remember anything about fairies in the legend."

"It´s because the people usually jump directly to the many glories of his adulthood, but his origins were also recorded in some of the old myths" the man continued passing the photos, not noticing the effect that it was having on the elf. "According to the legend, the king was born in a portuary city. His father went to the sea before he was old enough to remember him and his mother governed the city. He had a twin brother that was always with him too." He paused to breathe. "When they were little, their city was attacked by an enemy army. Their people felt and their mother was killed. They were also about to get killed when two fairies appeared, one with hair as red as fire and the other with a blue calming gleam."

"It… it was not what happened…" muttered Maglor, so low that no one could have heard him. His memories flew to Sirion and the fall of the city. The only twins rescued there were…

"They were saved by the fairies. The red one, always the protector, taught them how to fight in their new home in the woods. The blue one soothed their souls with her music and songs. It was said she had the most beautiful voice of the world" the girls present swooned and the Feanorian clamped a hand over his mouth, repressing a scream. "they had a golden childhood there… but childhood didn´t last forever. After some years they were sent by their foster parents to serve a king. They didn´t want to leave, but were forced to."

"And what happened?" asked one of the students.

"After more years and a great war, the twins, now adults, found their fairy parents again. But the reunion was not sweet. They had stolen sacred jewels from the representative of a powerful spirit king and wouldn´t hand them back. For that, they were condemned, the red one to die by fire and the blue one to become one with the ocean, ever singing her lament from the waves..."

"It´s a beautiful story" it was hellish, Makalaurë said in his thoughts. It was a softened and very altered version of his and Nelyo´s history with the peredhel twins. Which meant that one of them… one of them…

"The history doesn´t end there" the professor continued, focussing more on the paintings than his surroundings. "Apparently the twins also had fairy blood, so the gods asked them to make a decision: to be men or fairies. The king, wishing to unite the mortals, decided to be a man, but his brother did not make the same decision. He became a fairy, immortal like the other ones, and flew west over the ocean to meet them. The man stayed alone in his newly formed kingdom, never to see his family again" he breathed in. "But they said that the five days previous of his death, a soothing voice could be heard, coming from the sea, that took the king´s pain from him on his dead bed. And the day after his death, one of his children heard a lament coming from the crypts, sung in such a desperate but beautiful voice that it couldn´t be human."

"So the fairy was still alive?"

"I don´t know, it was just a legend. But as with all legends, there is apparently a truth behind" the elf was biting his hand now, not wanting to hear anything else. One of his twins was dead and the fantasy of a home he had made in his head was broken. "It seems that Elros Tar Minyatur actually had a twin brother."

"What?" Maglor finally managed to say, letting go of his wall of support. "You said…"

"Elros Tar Minyatur? Yes, he was the first king of Numenor, whose tomb we recently found" Ryan answered for the professor, finally taking in how pale the other was. "Are you feeling alright? You don´t look fine."

"I… I´m fine" the Feanorian answered, just wanting to escape that place. The place that now reminded him that one of his sons was dead, gone down the path of men, and not coming back. That he would never see Elros, that sweet child that always tried to protect his brother, again. That Elrond lost another family member after two pairs of parents… Valar, Elrond. He must hate them for leaving him. "I only need some fresh air"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, but… in case I don´t recover, I will call my father to help me. See?" he held up his stolen cell phone. "There is nothing to worry about."

"If you say so" the boy said going towards him. "But I wanted to show you one more thing" he opened the door to the internal lab, allowing the nearly sick elf to take a peek inside. There, shinning over one of the tables, was a Silmaril. The Silmaril of the Sea, which he had tossed to the waters in desperation after it burned him, apparently ended in the tomb of his beloved foster son. "There are more books for you to see."

"I… I will see them at a later time. Right now I´m feeling sick" he marked a number on the phone. Nelyo, he needed Nelyo and right now. "Don´t worry about me, my brother is going to come if I need him. And… I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, of course" he practically ran to the door. And continued to run even after he left behind the lab and the university itself. He remembered now, why the numenorian stuff were so familiar to him. they were pretty similar to the ones he used on Amon Ereb and… and he passed a lot of times through the island while haunting the seashore. Insanity made those memories feel fuzzy, but he could access them now. He remembered walking through the shores of Númenor, a voice calling for him sometimes. Also someone trying to pry him from the seashore… was it Elros? There was also the time he spent waiting for the king´s dead, singing to calm spirit and body… his death also. His hand covered his mouth again. His son died and the only thing he could do was kneel in front of the stone coffin and sing a lament…

His hand couldn´t keep his emotions in check this time and he released a scream he was sure could be heard in Valinor. Not knowing what else to do, he picked up his phone and dialled one of the few numbers Celegorm had put in the memory.

"Hello? Is there someone?"

"Nelyo?" he said after a moment of silence. "Nelyo, I´m Kanno. Please come here, I… I´m not fine."

"You surely don´t sound fine" his brother managed to answer, worried as ever. "Where are you? I will go right this instant to bring you." The redhead continued. "We managed to find a room in a cheap inn that could house us all. It´s not to father´s tastes, but we need to make the money last."

"In the park we slept last night… or somewhere similar, I don´t know. Just… just come here, please. I… I need you here… and have to tell you something."

"I´m on my way, don´t move from there" unfortunately, Maglor didn´t have an intention to keep still until his brother arrived. What he needed now was alcohol, strong alcohol. And a good dose. So he left the place to find some. Nelyo can always search for him, right? After all, he had done so plenty of times when they were kids.

-In another place-

"Is there a reason in particular for you to follow me?" Curufin asked. When he left the motel room with the paper Ossë gave them at the beginning of the quest, he hoped to gain some time alone while he searched. Now he have to stand Celegorm, who decided that following him was the only thing to do.

"Come on, we worked so well together last time"

"Last time was a disaster and you know it" the younger glared at him. And he was telling the truth. After all, last time they managed to anger every single elf in Nargothrond, lose his little Tyelpe for good, lose that smelly dog of his brother´s and their home between many more things, including Tyelkro being rejected by a girl again. And that was without counting their attack on Doriath. "I think we should keep away from each other for…"

"Hello, little thing" Curufin felt a vein in his forehead throb in anger. Of course, his idiot brother would get distracted chatting with an animal of some sort, in this case, a dog. A dog which was being bathed in the window of a very exclusive pet shop. "Oh, your owner forces you to bathe? How bad."

"Perhaps I should throw you in there with him. Maybe that would wake up your brain" muttered the smith. Then he realised that it was the perfect opportunity to shake Celegorm off him and started to walk away to lose him in the people.

"Yes, I´m looking for something too. You can help me, have you seen this symbol before?" the blond was barely audible from his brother´s current position, but even like that Curufin managed to heard the next answer. "An auction? In the Hilton hotel?" he froze. Could a dog be the one giving them answers. "Seriously? Your owner serves you salmon liver in…?"

"That´s not important" the raven was back next to him in a second, holding the paper in front of the dog´s eyes. "Ask him again about this place. What exactly is that?"

"Okay" the fair one made some sounds, to which the dog answered with his own barks. "Well, he says that it´s an event in the Hilton Hotel, a charity auction organized by a group of important people. Apparently, they are offering their things to the highest bidder and the money they got from that sell goes to the poorest people."

"Why would someone do something as that?" asked Atarinkë, showing a great likeness to Caranthir in that moment. "What else did he said?"

"Oh, just that we wouldn´t get into the hotel in a million years, let alone the auction hall. The even apparently is very exclusive, only the richest people are allowed inside. And for how we look like, we wouldn´t even get through the front door."

"You little…"

"Excuse me, sirs?" one of the employees from the dog spa interrupted them in that moment with a frown on his face. Both Feanorians answered with their own. "Do you happen to have a dog that needs our services?"

"I don´t, HE does" the smith replied, signalling his brother and conveniently forgetting to say that Huan was dead. "I have never liked dogs or any animals roaming through my place. They make too much mess."

"Ajá" the man said, an eyebrow high. "And I suppose you also have the money to pay for our shop´s services, no?"

"Ehhhhhhhh… currently, no, but soon…"

"And what were you doing pestering one of our customers?" the snobby man said, looking down at the two princes. The brothers were about to answer, but the dog hairdresser took out his phone. "You have ten seconds to disappear or I´m calling the police on you, hobbos. And don´t dare to appear here again."

"I thought the roads were public spaces" said Curufin, repeating something he had seen a few hours ago. By his side, Celegorm only stared back, showing his teeth pretty much like a canine.

"That´s for people without connections. Like you two" he dialled a number, letting it ring. The brothers continued there, defiant. "I´m calling them now. You better go away before I have you thrown into jail"

"Come on, Curufin, we are done here" the blond one finally said, pulling his brother towards another place. The smith followed without a complain. After all, their father wouldn´t like it if the quest got delayed because the two of them were captured by humans. The dog barked at them one last time before they disappeared from their sight. "Not a chance"

"What?" the younger elf asked, looking at his older brother. "What did he said?"

"HE just asked for Huan´s telephone number or one of Oromë´s sexy huntdogs. Apparently, there is a legend between dogs that said that one night with one of them and you won´t wish for any other mate in your life." He rolled his eyes. "They talk about them like they are sex gods."

"Well, Huan was really popular with the bitched while we were in Nargothrond. I wonder if it was because of that…"

"Come on, he was not that popular"

"More popular than you, yes" Curufin threw on a sharp retort then, feeling amused when Celegorm´s face reddened up in anger at being reminded the amount of times he got rejected by women, including Luthien and Aredhel. "Did he said anything else about the place they are keeping the Silmaril in?"

"Not much, but if I had to guess, I would say that the hotel has some kind of vault in where to stuck the valuable stuff, including our father´s most magnificent work" he pulled the paper from Curufin and threw it to a trash can, much to his brother´s anger. "Guess we completed our part of the quest, what´s to eat tonight?"

"Our part of the quest is not going to be completed unless we return with the Silmarils to Valinor" answered the smith, wanting to murder his fair haired brother. But no, he had to abstain of kinslaying until he reached he Blessed Coast again. "Kanno said he is following a clue too, no? Can you call him to see how he fares?"

"Okay, okay" the older one pulled out his phone, calling. He hanged after a few moments. "What the… he is not answering his phone!"

"Try again" the same result. "Well, I guess he is busy now. Let´s try again later"

"Are you sure we shouldn´t go help him?"

"Help him? It´s Makalaurë, he can take care of himself. He has been doing that more time than any of us."

Well, thousands of problems ahead. And Maglor´s reaction is understandable, he doesn´t remember very well his life after he tossed the Silmaril to the sea, so he was expecting to find both twins at the other side of the sea. Finding out that´s not true... it´s going to be a hard pill to swallow. Or to wallow in alcohol. Anyway, they located the Silmarils, yay to the Feanorians. Now they have to find a way to break into the university lab and Hotel Hilton´s vault. A true feat to make... up to the Feanorian´s level. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you like this chapter!

"Makalaurë? Where are you?" Maedhros have been searching for his brother in the park for an hour before he actually found him. The raven was sitting down near the benches, looking more miserable than ever as he clutched a half empty bottle of transparent liquor with a very known stench. Alcohol. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" great, now he was feeling like a tactless douche, but he wasn´t expecting that kind of rebuke. At least not from the sweetest of his brothers. He put the bottle in front of his eyes. "Sorry for acting like a douche, but I am feeling so horrible…" Maitimo took the bottle fearing what it might do to Maglor if he continued to drink. "It´s vodka. The shop owner told me that it´s the strongest thing he had and if I want to get drunk…"

"Well, you certainly have done a good job if you wanted so" the younger elf was inebriated, something that shouldn´t have happened with a human drink. "Come on, I´m going to take you to father."

"I don´t know if I want to go to him right now… you are the only one who could understand me in this very moment" continued with his rantings the minstrel, then he held up the bottle. "do you want some?" Nelyo didn´t answer, simply grabbing his brother to drag him to the hotel room. "Come on, you are going to need it pretty soon."

"Hemmmm, perhaps later, when we are safe, okay?" he started pulling him towards the street.

"Hey, don´t forget my stash, I worked hard to get it" Makalaurë pointed before picking up a plastic bag filled with liquor bottles. The redhead frowned when he saw that.

"You bought all of this?"

"Of course not, I stole them. There is no need to be a Caranthir to know that we don´t have the money for the amount of alcohol to numb this pain" he put the opened bottle to his lips, emptying it. It surprised Maitimo, as Fëanor´s second son rarely drank outside of social requirements. "I think wine would be a better option"

"And I think you are done with this" Maedhros grabbed the bag for him and dragged the drunken fool towards their temporary home. There Fëanor waited, with his hands on his hips, immediately throwing one look of disapproval to his second born. The musician held his view with defiance, something that their father did not like.

"What in the bloody Halls happened to him?" asked the former king, lifting an eyebrow. "He was supposed to be searching for clues about my Silmarils…"

"Your Silmarils, your Silmarils, is that everything you care for?" Maglor said, guided by the alcohol. Ambarussa, Caranthir and Nelyo held a breath, no one had talked to Fëanor like that, never. Less one of his own brood. "Guess what? I have great news! I already found one! It is in the University of Rohan´s history lab. And it´s not really that well guarded, so we can just walk in there and grab that damn stone."

"And why didn´t you just do that?"

"Because the place was filled to the brim with men! Do you want me to end up in a dungeon or something like that?" Maglor continued with his defying attitude, earning more alarmed looks from his brothers. "Oh, but you wouldn´t have cared as long as you got the Silmarils, no? Like you didn´t care what would happen to us after the Oath was swore. And you didn´t cared about it´s consequences either! Or did you think we enjoyed being called kinslayers by everyone in Arda?" he freed himself of his brother, turning around with a massive attitude. "Or that Curufin, Maitimo or I lost children… all you care is about those damn Silmarils!"

BANG!

"What happened to him?" asked Caranthir, not understanding his brother. He had enjoyed the show like anyone, but… this could cause problems. Specially now that they were on a quest.

"I will go get him" Maedhros immediately jumped into big brother´s mode and fled the room. He went downstairs, finding Maglor sitting in the stairs, another bottle of alcohol on his hands, this now saying tequila. "Is that a hard drink too?"

"Should be, I only grabbed the bottles that could knock me out" answered the minstrel, taking a swing of the liquid. "Forgive me for losing it inside, I just couldn´t take his attitude anymore. He cares more about those stones than he ever did us."

"Don´t say that, you know he cares. He is just trying to get us to Valinor as quickly as possible, before one us can get hurt" the redhead said, sitting down next to him. "Why did you suddenly decided to get wasted? Normally you wouldn´t touch alcohol. You said it could damage your vocal cords."

"I couldn´t take it, Nelyo, not without support" he started crying then, putting a shaky hand on his brother for support. "I went to the university to follow a clue about the Silmaril and I found out the humans picked it up from the tomb of an ancient king. An ancient king called Elros Tar Minyatur."

"El… ros?" his eyes widened and the place was consumed by an all compassing silence for a moment. "Our foster son? Elros?" a hand flew to his, holding it strongly. And Maedhros could only think about that this was certainly the reason Makalaurë told him to drink before. "That´s… that´s not possible. He is in Valinor. He must be there."

"He… he died nearly four hundredth years after the War of Wrath" explained Maglor, holding the bottle to his lips, shaking. "I… my memories of those times between the tossing of the Silmaril to the sea and my death, but… but I was there, Nelyo. I was there and couldn´t do anything more than sing for him."

"He… he probably understood that you were not in your right mind" tried to calm him down Maitimo, holding his hands tight. "And by now he must be out of Mandos. We can find him in Valinor and… what?"

"Did you remember what the Valar said about the peredhil when the war ended? That they had to choose? He chose the Path of the Men, Nelyo, we won´t see him again. Nor in Valinor, nor ever" it hit the redhead like a brick. He didn´t know how much he stayed still like an idiot, trying to process his brother´s words. "He chose mortality"

"Give me that" Maedhros grabbed the bottle and emptied it in one gulp. It was much easier for him, who was used to this kind of drinks. They did the same with at least with two more bottles before they could speak again. "It´s not fair"

"Yes, it´s not, but to who? Certainly, this pain is more than deserved for two kinslayers like us. To feel by our victims felt… one would say it´s poetic justice" he took another swing from the last bottle in his stash. "It´s not fair to Earendil and Elwing, as we stole their right to be parents to those children and they probably never got to explain or apologise to Elros. It´s not fair to Elros himself, who had to pay for our mistakes or at least was influenced by them. It´s not fair for Elrond, who already lost too much…"

"So… Elrond is still there? In Valinor?" the redhead asked, slurring a little bit. "I didn´t think… they would choose that way. Somehow being separated doesn´t fit them."

"No, it doesn´t fit them" Maglor put a hand on his mouth, feeling another bout of emotion coming up. "Valar, we screwed up. We are terrible parents."

"Who is a terrible parent?" Curufin asked, arriving with a completely astonished Celegorm. Since when responsible Maitimo and musical Makalaurë get drunk in the middle of the day? It was as if Thingol suddenly decided to gift Felagund´s necklace to the dwarves. "And what in the name of Manwë is happening here? Because if you are having a competition of bad parenthood, I can tell there are thousands ahead of you. Beginning with the fact that you two are not actually parents."

"We were… for a short time. Foster parents, but… the little ones were very special for us" answered the redhead, finishing with the bottle. Curufin rolled his eyes. To get out of one fraternal problem to get into another. Well, at least he got rid of the blond oaf, as the hunter escaped as soon as he saw what kind of problem that was.

"So, what´s the problem?" he asked. And for some minutes, he listened to his brother´s complaining about their foster son choosing mortality and how it was not fair. Of all the things to complain… when were they going to learn that life was not fair? Besides, that of being terrible parents… "You were not bad at all?"

"You are only saying that to comfort us?"

"Me? Comforting someone? The only person I´ve ever comforted was Tyelpe and I didn´t do it really well" he sighed. "Look, take it from a person who was definitely a terrible parent, you did nothing bad. Children made decisions when they are growing up and… we just have to live with it, no matter the anguish it would cause us. I certainly had to live with Tyelpe´s decision of making those rings" he shuddered, suddenly feeling strong emotions pooling inside him. "Do you happen to have more of those drinks?"

"No, but I know where to find them" signalled Maglor, throwing aside the empty bottles. "How about we break into a cellar and get drunk? Then we can talk about how we are terrible at parenting and wallow in self-pity."

"Or perhaps in the knowledge that no matter how bad we did, there is probably someone worse out there"

"That´s the spirit!" Maitimo approved and walked towards them, half leaning into Curufin. He was feeling a little bit dizzy, but not enough to call himself drunk. In fact, he has had worse in many of uncle Arafinwë´s parties. They managed to do exactly what Makalaurë proposed, the two older getting completely wasted, both of them babbling nonsenses, while the youngest only managed to empty a bottle. But the worse came later, when Atarinkë had to take them back to the hotel. For some reason, Maedhros seemed to be chirped out, dangerously walking ahead of him, who was carrying a passed out Kanafinwë on his back.

"Not so fast! Maitimo! Get back here!" the smith started to scream when the redhead started to get lost in the sea of people. How in the name of Eru did he passed from being the third youngest and careless brother to the responsible one? A new respect grew up inside him for Maedhros and his eternal years of caring for his irresponsible brothers.

"Curu… I think I´m going to vomit" muttered Maglor in his ear. Begging that he could hold up a little, he carried the musician to an alley where he could expel his stomach contents. He rubbed his back a couple of times before noticing that he had lost the redhead for good now. Grumbling, he tossed the minstrel over his shoulder to search for the missing elf before a terrible fate befall him. he checked the alleys in case the drunken fool managed to get himself into one of them and…

"Finno…" Maedhros said while he was being kissed by another man in the neck, a man that was touching private places of his brother´s anatomy in his face. He carefully set Makalaurë down and walked towards the couple, separating them by placing a punch on the man´s jaw. He stumbled a few steps away from the redhead, who, once the spell was broken, let himself fell to the ground completely mortified. "What… did I do?"

"Hey, I didn´t do anything he didn´t want" defended himself the man, holding his hands up as if to stay Curufin´s rage. This one stared at him with disgust. After all the hard work Maitimo had done hiding his sexual tendencies… "And who are you? The boyfriend?"

"Worse, the brother" he crossed his arms. "Give me one reason why I shouldn´t beat you bloody after what you did tonight…"

"Look, guy, I´m not a bad person. I only saw him lost on the streets, asked if he was fine and then he started calling me by another name and trying to kiss me… normally I wouldn´t do guys still in the closet, but he was smoking hot, so why not?" he stared at the clearly traumatized elf. "I guess it was a bad decision." He finally noticed the other man in the alley, sitting against a wall. "What´s wrong with them?"

"They got wasted, what else?" he answered with a bad humour. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to take them back."

"Why don´t you let me help you? It´s the least I can do for trying to take advantage of your brother" the man said, extending a hand to Maitimo. This one didn´t move, still terrified of his own loss of control. "Woow, I have never seen a guy so deep in the closet since that army guy I tried to hit on while in college."

"Well, our family it´s not so known for it´s openness to… different things" answered Curufin, remembering the Noldor´s very conservative views about sexuality. Them and the Vanyar were the worst, while the Sindar and the Teleri tended to be a little bit more open and the Silvans the most open. Even so, homosexuality was not very well seen.

"Explains a bit why he is still in the closet at his age in this times" he frowned, walking behind the smith as he carried the unconscious elf, sustaining Maitimo´s weight. "You are not going go and tell everyone, no?"

"Of course not" just what kind of person did this man believe him to be? He had a lot of respect for his older brother, too much to ruin his reputation in front of all Valinor. If the Feanorians even had a reputation back there. "Look, I thank you for helping me carry him and everything, but I hope you don´t mention this to him or anyone… ever again. We will be gone by the end of the week and…"

"No problem, I have known a few cases like him, who didn´t want to be found out"

"Um hum"

"Can you give him an advice? Don´t hide it" the man suddenly said. "Sooner or later the truth gets out and it could will be better if it´s outed when you decide to out it. When you arrive home, he should go to that Finno and tell him what he feels for him."

"You don't know what you are talking about" Curufin said with a dangerous edge on his voice. They were getting closer to the hotel and the redhead had run out of energy, he surely could drag both Maedhros and Maglor back to their room without much fuss. "The man you are referring to is a married man with a child, there is no way it ends well. And a first cousin, by default" he stopped, taking the redhead from the stranger. "Thank you, but I can carry them from now."

And he left without another word.

-A few minutes later-

"… and we went to the hotel where the selling is going to take place. I asked some rats to tell me everything about the vaults" Celegorm was talking when an annoyed Curufin entered with the two oldest Feanorians on his back. Fëanor got up, taking Maitimo from him and putting his firstborn on one of the beds, followed by Makalaurë. He did so with surprising tenderness, astonishing the others. "What in the name of the Valar happened to them?"

"They got completely wasted" answered the younger smith, watching the two unconscious elves sleep. He breathed in and out once before continuing. "Ambarussa, do you remember something from Sirion?" the two of them shuddered. "Well, apparently, after you died, they adopted two kids from there, a pair of twins… peredhels." He waited for some sort of reaction that never came. "Guess they missed you a lot."

"Or more" Amrod said, clasping his twin´s hand.

"The case is, they just received the news that one of them chose the path of men and died a long time ago. The Silmaril of the sea was in his tomb…"

"I suppose Makalaurë´s feelings for his foster son was so strong that they became part of the Silmaril too and when the tomb sunk… you know, it ended up there" Fëanor caressed his first and second sons´ hair. "I can´t believe I let them suffer alone in Arda, let alone that. I wouldn´t know what to do if I were to lose one of you forever."

"None of us does" Curufin said, sitting down on the floor, near Caranthir. "On other page… did Celegorm informed you about the vault? He asked the rats on the hotel, who actually managed to make themselves of use. And actually had a bigger brain than dear Tyelkro."

"Hey, what´s that supposed to mean?" the blond rebuked. The younger smirked, ready for a fight. He had a long night, after all. A look from their father sent them both to their places again. "Anyway, the rats managed to get me a basic view on the vault. Five inches of reinforced steel, opened with fingerprints and eye scans from the owner of the Hotel himself… completely safe."

"Nothing is completely safe for me" Fëanaro reminded them.

"Yes, atar, but even if you open it, alarms would sound and we will be surrounded in a second, like those two when they tried to steal from Eönwë" Celegorm pointed to his unconscious brothers.

"We are fighting edain, not maia…"

"Edain with gunpowder and technological advanced weapons ready to send us back to Mandos. Or worse, to the Void, if Manwë´s word is anything to be believed" they sighed. "We only have one choice, intercept the jewel while it´s being carried to the stage for it´s sale."

"Or steal it on the stage" said the father, making all his brood stare at him. he picked up one of the paintings his third son made. "This… theatre seemed to be a very dark place. If not for those lights illuminating it, it wouldn´t…" an idea hatched in his head. "Tyelkormo, can you get the animals from the hotel into causing a ruckus? And the rats into turning out the lights?" he turned to the fourth one. "Carnistir, can you manage to get on stage?"

"I suppose"

"Great, because you are becoming the new announcer of the show" then he turned to the twins. "Ambarussa, you need waiter´s uniforms, and make sure to carry a tray or something like that with you. I don´t want it to hurt you like it did Maitimo and Makalaurë."

"And you, father?"

"I will be between the public, waiting for my opportunity to steal away with the jewel"

"Ahhhhhhh… Atar, don´t take this too bad, but you hardly look like the kind of person who would go to this type of events" commented Caranthir, who had already taken a look at the kind of attire business men and powerful people among the edain used.

"Don´t worry, I can fool anyone if I put myself to it" answered Fëanor with confidence.

"And why are you leaving me out of this?" asked Curufin, staring at him with anger. He was his favourite son, he should go with them. "I can be of use handling a Silmaril…"

"That´s why you are going with Maitimo and Makalaurë tomorrow, to that lab place" explained the oldest elf, turning to him. "I know it´s cruel to send them to a place like that, with so many memories of their son, but Kanno is the only one who made connection and Nelyo would stand out too much in the hotel. Better he brought attention to himself in other place while you stole the Silmaril."

"If you say so…"

"You have to keep an eye on them, Curufin, I´m not joking. They are on a delicate state and could easily screw up. Not that they will… so please keep an eye on them" the other nodded, ready to act. "And use gloves or something like that. I don´t want you to burn yourself with the Silmaril."

"Understood"

"Go to the hotel after the theft and wait for me, there is something that needs to be done with the Silmarils once they are recovered" he said, extremely serious for some reason. His sons felt a little bit of dread, but pushed it aside. It was no time to feel dread. "Tomorrow we will act. Be ready"

So, there are some plans being laid here. And yes, I expected a theft like in Ocean´s eleven from Fëanor, so I decided to make it in the middle of the auction, rather than before the jewel arrives at the auction house or make an appearance. Surely something flashy like that is much more to Fëanor´s taste. And yes, they are splitting to get the two Silmarils the same day. Hope team two can steal the jewel from the lab when two of it´s members have a horrible hangover. Merry Christmas! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter, hope you like it!

"Owww, my head…" Maglor said the next day, rubbing his temples. He felt as if a troop of dwarfs have taken to hammer the insides of his skull for jewels. "Remind me never to do that again" he saw Maitimo still unconscious by his side, clutching the pillow with all his might. Even in his sleep, the older elf looked sick. "What happened to him?"

"Believe me, you don´t want to know" Curufin said, bringing two cups of steaming coffee to his older siblings. He put one on Makalaurë´s hand before sitting down near Nelyo, waiting for him to wake up. "I have to say, you surprised me. After all these years I never thought there was still something about you I didn´t know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You raising children?" answered the younger one, shaking the sleeping redhead a bit, but getting nothing in response. He sighed and raised his head. "I mean, Maitimo loved kids and I felt the need to continue the bloodline, but you never wanted descendants of your own. So raising kids…"

"You never know until you have tried it" answered the minstrel, drinking his coffee. Nausea rose in his throat, but he kept it down. "The twins… they made us so happy. Nelyo started to smile again after they came, I recovered a bit too, there was laughing and playing again in our lives" he smiled at the memory. "Amon Ereb was never to lively."

"I see" the other, deciding that his brother won´t wake up before the coffee got cold, drank a bit of the recently made cup. "Children use to have that kind of effect. I remember that when Tyelpe was born…"

"Please not another history" Maglor rolled his eyes, finishing with his cup fast. "I already knew so many of Celebrimbor that I could probably write a book about him."

"Then why don´t you tell me one of your peredhil?" asked the smith, strangely understanding. The normal Curufin would have ditched his brothers by now in favour of whatever mission his father gave them. But this one was actually asking him about his problems and children, two things he had never had the patience to hear people talking about. "We still have some time before the beginning of the operation, so let´s kill some."

"You know, Curufin, you have changed since the last time we were in this world" he said, giving him a tiny smile. "You would have never listened to my histories before."

"I had a lot of time to think about my behaviour while trapped in Mandos" the elf explained, moving a hand. "One them was that, between all the things us of the House of Fëanor share, is that we refuse to accept our mistakes until they are thrown into our face. So I decided that when I go out I would talk and listen more."

"And what else do we share?"

"That we are terrible parents" answered the younger shaking his head. "But, considering what father led us to do and how I parted with Tyelperinquar, you are rather acceptable parents. Even good." Maglor shot him an unbelievable look. "Or at least better than us, control freaks that only noticed our children when they did something great."

"You know, brother, I think you are the one that grew up the most during our time in Mandos"

"And who else could it be?" said the other, as if that was a great accomplishment. "Maitimo has always been the mature one, you the airhead, Celegorm and Ambarussa would never stop being immature children and Caranthir would only act mature if you give him money for that. Do you think any of you could have grown up in there?" he raised an eyebrow. "Besides… what happened to Tyelpe really shook me to the core… enough to wonder where I have gone wrong in raising him. Or later."

"Atarinkë…"

"Stop it, I accepted a long time ago that I should have swallowed my pride, calm Celegorm down and stayed in Nargothrond. At least that way I would have been by Tyelpe´s side when everything went to hell for him."

"I was going to say that Caranthir might grew up on his own with time, as he finds out that money is not the only thing in the world and that I´m not an airhead, but if you want to continue punishing yourself…"

"Please, you are always going to be an airhead" a third voice joined the conversation. Maitimo rose with a confused look on his face, trying to remember where the hell he was. Curufin walked away to get him a cup of strong coffee to replace the one he just finished. The oldest clutched his head, feeling the pounding headache of a hangover. "Or more like a music head, because that seems to be the only thing in your mind."

"Welcome back to the world of the living" said Curufin, giving him the cup of steaming black liquid. For a second he wanted to question him about what he remembered of the incident the previous night, but decided against it "How are you feeling?"

"Like after drinking with the dwarfs… like shit" the redhead answered. "So… what happened after Makalaurë and I got smashed?" the youngest Feanorian gave him a short recount of the plans. "So… our part is to get the Silmaril currently in possession of those edain in the place called university, no?" he crossed his arms. "Well, guess that thanks to Kano´s easy access to the place, it should be easy."

"Not so much" Maglor crossed his arms. "Many eyes will be watching us all the time. And there is the psychological impact to be taken into account too… Maitimo, are you sure you could stand what I told you about?" the oldest son of Fëanor shuddered. A band of bloodthirsty orcs? He would take any day. A room full of memories of his dead foster son? That was another history. "That´s what I thought."

"Then I´m the solution" the other raven said, pushing his hair out of his face. "As long as there are no images of Tyelpe being tortured, I can take it" he pulled out his stolen cell phone. "You will have to be the distraction then." He crossed his arms. "It´s easy, you only have to read a few lines in quenya and make sure no one is seeing me."

"Who put you in charge?" asked Maitimo, drinking his coffee.

"Father did" answered his brother. "And, considering the state you were in last night, it was the most sensible thing to do." The redhead wanted to question him about the incident, but Curufin quickly changed the subject. "So finish breakfast, get up and dressed. We are getting a silmaril… without a massacre, I hope."

"Oh, definitely" the two older ones talked, getting out of bed. Once they were groomed and without traces of hangover, the three elves went to the university. Curufin expressed interest in the place once they arrived there, as it was a place where edain went to learn a profession, much like the apprenticeships in Tirion. The only apprenticeship he ever took was under his father and he was very proud of his knowledge in metalwork and smithing, but… he always thought that perhaps later he could learn another craft. One non related to what his father already was known for.

"Be careful, we are already here" as if in one of his representations, Makalaurë´s face changed when he approached the students. He was kind and cheerful, his schooled face expressions not betraying anything of the pain he must be feeling because of the paintings displayed around himself. Maitimo, on the other side, was having a hard time, as it was the first time he saw them in person. "I thought bringing my brother along would be a great idea, as we all speak quenya. Would the professor mind?"

"Not at all" Ryan answered, guiding them to where the books were. Curufin put himself near his eldest brother, trying to keep him in reality. Maedhros thanked him with a nod, trying to avoid with his eyes all the happy memories of Amon Ereb and others not so happy. It was easier said than done, because no matter where he turned, huge replicas of the ancient paintings in numenorian style could be seen:

· Two identical little boys running to an older man who could only be Maglor, who waited for them with open arms.

· The same boys sleeping on a bed while Maglor tucked him in and Maedhros watched.

· The twins training under the redhead with swords.

· Elrond and Elros hanging from Maitimo´s arms as Maglor laughed

· The two Feanorians in battle armour, surrounded by the vanyarin forces after taking the silmarils from Eönwë´s tent…

"You look really regal in some of them. That battle armour…"

"Stop making me feel better and just help me ignore it" hissed the redhead in quenya, knowing full well that the mortals couldn´t understand them. He breathed in and out deeply to avoid getting too much affected. Finally, they were inside the lab. Some of the girls immediately went to the attractive redhead, who looked very uncomfortable, or the minstrel with one excuse or the other to catch their attention. Curufin felt a little bit sorry for his eldest brother. It must be a difficult being a… gay chick magnet… or at least he thought that was how it was said.

Kannafinwë nodded at him with his head and opened a song book. He started singing in quenya, with that smooth voice that never failed to captivate all the people around him. The edain, very susceptible to magic and words of power, were easy prey for him. Atarinkë, for his part, used that moment to slip into the back of the lab. There, more historical artefacts were sitting. Even an old little Feanorian lamp attached to an elaborate necklace.

"Hello, where do you come from?" he said, wondering if he should take it before it affected the edain negatively as most of his father´s inventions tend to do, but decided against to. He came here for a silmaril and he would only take it. Besides, the lamp was really harmless, just a pretty light to carry with you to dark places. Elros must have kept it because of the sentimental value more than the magic.

"Hurry…" Maitimo whispered to him, keeping an eye on the opening so no student would move towards it and see the other elf. Curufin finally located the jewel. It shone so great… just as millennium before, when he first saw it on his father´s hand on the forge, him a young elf wishing he could have his atar´s mastery. Something that he hasn´t achieved yet.

"I got it" said the raven, putting on a leather glove and extending his hand towards the stone, grabbing it and putting it on his backpack, exiting the only staff part of the lab quickly. Just in time, because the song ended in that moment and the trance on the students was broken. The girls returned to fawn over Maedhros, the boys to walk around doing chores and Maglor lowered the book, staring at his brother for an answer.

"That was very beautiful" one of the females around said, her interest still in the second oldest elf. "You should be a singer. I think you can be professional by the time most of us graduate from the carreer."

"You flatter me" not at all. Makalaurë was already a professional with more experience than many of the so-called human stars. "But I don´t think I have the ability to become one. My kind of music is more classic, not the rock or pop kind of thing that the youngsters usually like. I don´t even know how to play a guitar…"

"Well, it´s not really a problem" the girl said, running off. Then she returned with some paper sheets and music books. "A few months ago I took a rock and roll class, silly me thinking that I had talent for music, but it didn´t really got as I thought. I end up giving up, but I kept all the material, so… here it is." She handed it. "all yours"

"I don´t know if I should accept such a gift…"

"Hey, I might not be a good musician, but I know real talent when I see it" he accepted the sheets of paper, mentally asking himself if he should rewritte some of his old songs in rock and roll format. "And, perhaps after you use it, you and me can go out for a coffee… maybe next week?"

"I thought you, as all the girls, might be a little more into my brother…" tried to excuse himself Maglor. He had a wife back in Valinor with whom to make up, if she even would have him back. She probably already got an annulment from the Valar… maybe he should ask Elrond first before going back to her.

"Musicians are more my kind than though guys" she said, fluttering her eyelash. "Besides, he is gay. I mean… I sense it" she turned around to see Maitimo, uncomfortable in the middle of the circle of females. "Look how uncomfortable he is with their attention? A heterosexual guy would be flattered by all that, but a gay and deep in the closet one? He might be shy, like you, but I don´t think it´s his problem. Besides, he checked Ryan´s ass when he entered…"

"Yes… I don´t need to know. NO ONE needs to know" he clarified, coughing a bit. He was well aware of his brother´s sexual orientation and infatuation with Fingon, but… not wanting to wonder about that anymore, he changed subject. "Anyway, I´m only on vacation here. Might be getting back home… maybe by next week? Depending on how fast my father finishes some business…"

"Oh, really? Maybe daddy will let you stay more if you have a…"

"Anyway, I think he might be calling us soon. So… I need to do the professors translations quickly… thank you for your help" he turned to a book that looked like a lullaby song´s ones. Something he was surprised about, because Elros never felt any musical inclinations. Hell, the boy even refused his offer to teach them to play the harp because "_it is stupid, atar_". He never felt more desire to throttle someone. Anyway, he picked it up and noticed the first page was a message, not a lullaby. He started… "The Valar must be playing a very awful joke on me, because, again, Makalaurë was right. As many times before. Music indeed serves for something! I already feel the I told you so I´m going to receive when I see him again in the Dagor Dagorath. Just hope Elrond is not there to hear it, because he is never letting me live it down." And I´m going to make sure he doesn´t, thought Maglor. "I didn´t want to give it to him, but my wife, the wetnurses and I ran out of ideas to make Tindómiel sleep, so I decided to take a page out of Kano´s book and found out why it never failed to put me and Elrond to sleep. It works like a charm!"

"What works like a charm?" asked Maedhros, finally running away from his admirers. He shot a look at the book and… "Oh. Does me mention m… someone else?"

"Apparently, look here" he signalled another passage of the letter. "I miss Maitimo very much, perhaps the most of the two, despite his suicide stunt. Couldn´t he have done it in another place? We were looking! Who in their right mind commits suicide in front of his sons? Well, he was less insane than his brother. I tried to catch him the other day and he didn´t even recognized me, which hurt a lot…"

"Ooooookay, let me continue" Curufin took the book out of Makalaurë´s hands before they could start a rant about being bad parents. It would be very deserving, as he was beginning to think they actually were worse than him at parenthood. "I notice some repeated names here, are they important?"

"Yes, actually" Ryan said cheerfully. He always liked to share details of history and Curufin seemed really interested in this history. "No legend ever mentioned the names of the fairies that raised Elros Tar-Minyatur… well, supposed ones. The original legend is that…" a smile nearly broke the smith´s face as he heard the legend, his brothers blushing like hell. Oh, this was going to be a great teasing material. "Apparently the red fairy was Maitimo and the blue one was Makalaurë."

"Hum… pretty names for fairies, no?" the elf said, sending one of his trademark grins to his red in the face siblings. "Perhaps I should comment this with my other brothers when we arrive at the hotel…"

"Do you have more brothers?"

"Yes, we are seven in total and they would be VERY interested in this" the two eldest Feanorians shared a look that clearly said only one thing: we are fucked.

-A few hours later-

"You know, I found this day very interesting. Don´t you agree?" said Curufin, enjoying the miserable looks of his brother. He got the better of the day, finding every shameful thing about Maedhros and Maglor left in Elros personal diaries. And there were a lot. He briefly wondered if Tyelpe had something like that about him and Celegorm, but tossed that thought aside. Celebrimbor would never commit such a mistake.

"Yes… how much?" said Maitimo resigned. By his side, Makalaurë´s head hung low, his hair hiding his flushed face.

"What?"

"What you heard, what is going to cost us your silence?" the three stopped in their tracks. "Come on, we are alone. And none of us is naïve enough to believe that you are keeping your mouth shut for anything" they glared at each other before a grin expanded on Curufin´s face. "So, what´s going to cost us?"

"Oh, I´m going to think of something really soon" the three couldn´t discuss it anymore, because a very fancy looking car stopped in front of them. A black tinted window got down, revealing their father. Fëanor didn´t look like a common man anymore, but like a wealthy business man. His suit must have cost at least a fortune and let´s not talk about the tie pin and decorations.

"Did you get it?" he asked, his gloved hand on the silmaril in the passenger´s seat.

"Yeah" the son that shared his name said, emptying the backpack on the car. The former High King stared at it with a strange expression. Like… sadness. "Do you really know what to do with those things?"

"We will see very soon" the man said, putting his hands on the wheel. How in the world did Fëanor learned to drive, no one knew. Perhaps it was the geniality of the man working or an internet crash course was all a person needed. "Remember, remain together until I come for you. If the Valar come to pick you up… well, if I succeed, they will take you back to Valinor. If not, run."

"How are we going to know the difference?"

"You will know, believe me"

"And how did the theft go?" asked Maitimo, feeling the dread hanging over them.

"Ehhhhh… your brothers are going to tell you" Fëanor assured, stepping on the gas pedal to escape his sons before they asked more questions. Still feeling the dread, the other elves returned to the hotel, where Caranthir, Celegorm and the Ambarussa waited. They turned to the others for information about their father, but were bombarded instead by questions about the theft of the Silmarils.

"He was driving a what?" asked the money obsessed Carnistir. As the aspirant magnate he was, he had made his research on the most expensive car marks and memorized them. "I knew that those rich guys had expensive things, but an Aston Martin? And that´s the car our father decided to take when running from the law? The flashiest and most expensive thing in the whole parking lot?" he shook his head. "I mean, I took a Ferrari…"

"You what?" Maedhros turned to his brother with an unbelieving look. "You took a damn flashy car from that parking lot too? Do you know it could be tracked down to us?"

"Take it easy, I sold it outside the…"

"FREEZE!" the police entered in that moment, guns in hand, pointing at the siblings. "You are under arrest for the theft at the Hilton Hotel and the gran car theft."

"Grand car theft? What the hell did you five do?" asked Maitimo, as the seven of them raised their hands. Hey, they were kinslayers and mass murderers, but even they knew that without weapons and a plan they were fucked. At least in this situation. "Dammit, father, what the hell have you done now?"

And here is the next chapter. Next is the grand theft. We are going to find out what Fëanor and his most impulsive sons did at the hotel. Of course Fëanor was going to learn how to drive from an internet crash course and steal an Aston Martin, he is smarter than Mcgiver and flashier than any pop star in the Grammies. Caranthir selling a Ferrari would go with his personality, I think. He was always out for money. Well, his sons are prisoners and to be interrogated about the theft. What do you think they will say? What happened there? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

And here is a new chapter of A quest for the silmaril. Hope you enjoy it!

"Well, mister… Celegorm Feanorion" the detective said, reading the file, while his prisoner simply huffed. Perfect, the man said on his insides, a smartass. He had his fair share of them and they were never a great company. The only good thing was that you could make them talk very easily. "You and your partners in crime are accused of grand car theft and grand jewellery theft. Along with those partners…"

"Brothers"

"Excuse me?"

"Brothers. They are my brothers" the fair haired son of Fëanor answered, looking at the mirror. His father instructed them to stay together, but as soon as the idiot policemen caught them, they separated them. Hoping they would talk if separated, blame one or the other. They choose Celegorm and Maedhros to talk to first. It could be said that they made a good pick (Tyelkormo rather liked the sound of his own voice), but a family remained united. "Look, I would prefer if you simply let us leave…"

"Mister Feanorion, I don´t think you understand the depth of the consequences of your actions in the…"

"I never stole a car, that was another person"

"We are aware. The security cameras filmed you outside of the hotel, escaping on foot. And that´s why you are only accused of grand jewellery theft, not of the cars one…"

"When can I talk with my brothers again?"

"You will be back in the cell with them really soon" the detective said, slowly losing his patience with this boy. Did he not know that he was going to spend a very long time in prison if he didn´t rat one of his siblings out? A deal was his only opportunity to ever recovering his life. "Now, we know that you are not the intellectual author of the crime. He is this man, who ran away with the jewel and a priceless car" the policeman showed him a photo. "the attorney offers a deal for information about your brother…"

"He is not our brother" Celegorm talked, clearly bored. "He is our father"

"What…"

"And he has the wits of the devil and a more flashy personality than that. You don´t have a chance against him… whatever he is planning to do."

"Do you always do what your father says, Mr. Feanorion?" asked the detective, pushing aside the thought that the man in the photo looked too damn young to be a father of seven. Less of seven children so grown.

"No, but I liked his ideas" he smiled wickedly. He was enjoying this little dance of words, despite not being really adept to it. It was just as Makalaurë told him. To give useless information with little consequences and then add a few words just to piss them off. Great. "Are you doing this in the other room with poor Maedhros?"

"Why do you care?"

"My older brother has always been… a little bit sincerer than most wished to" the blond pushed himself over the desk, staring at the detective´s eyes. He moved away, clearly uncomfortable. "Well, do you want to hear what happened in the hotel, no?"

"Do you want to tell me despite your family?"

"Oh, I won´t do it, I just wanted to confirm what the rats in the cell told me. You know, they are really talkative once you have feed them once or twice" great, a madman. Or perhaps not so much. Maybe he was just telling them that so he could declare himself mentally insane and escape prison. Anyway, this one was a chatterbox, but was never going to sell his own family, so he was returned to the cell, to share it with his brothers.

"So, here we are… waiting for whatever the hell atar is planning to end" said Caranthir in quenya, sat against a wall in one side of the cell and counting the bars on the door. "Hope Maitimo doesn´t open his mouth."

"Don´t worry, no one is more of a master of keeping his mouth shut than him. Remember Thrangodorim? He won´t sell us for anything" said Amras, being followed by his twin when the older redhead appeared again. "There he is!" Ambarussa approached the elf when he was showed inside rather rudely. "How was it?"

"Maybe you should start talking about what happening in the hotel" the formerly one handed ellon said, crossing his arms. Celegorm, Caranthir and the twins looked at each other before smiling wickedly. It has been such a great stunt. The eldest two sighed, knowing that they were not going to like the answer.

"Let´s just say it was a bad idea to let father watch Ocean´s Eleven"

-Flashback-

"Okay… how do I look?" it had to be said, if someone knew how to don a million-dollar suit, it was Fëanor. Even in his human form, the elf looked exactly how a wealthy member of a foregein royalty should look. He only needed a great car and a Swiss bank card to be one. And an invitation to enter the auction, an exclusive event. Something that the Ambarussa was already working to solve.

"Very good" answered Caranthir, putting himself in front of the mirror. His suit was stolen from the same shop, but of less price. After all, he was just a spokesman, not one of the invited. "I wish I could use it, it´s so much like the finery we used to have back at home…" he sighed. "Wished we were already back there."

"When we return, you are going to have all the finery you want" promised Fëanaro, pushing his hair out of the way. "You will all have" his sons stared at him. "Perhaps your mother will even take you all to Formenos. You should be comfortable and protected there, after all I made it to withstand the attack of a Valar and be useful for an eternity."

"Arafinwë will want us in Tirion… to keep an eye on us" pointed out Carnistir, while Celegorm prepared himself to act as a driver. After all, a star can´t be seen driving himself into an event. Great that they managed to steal a limo.

"I don´t care what my idiot little brother says, you are not safe in Tirion and I will not subject you to danger anymore. You deserve a normal and quiet life more than anyone in the world and if Formenos is the only place you can get it..."

"Maitimo and Makalaurë will not like it either"

"They are masochistic, but if you have to drag them, I´m sure you will"

"You talk as if you are not going to be there" said the fair one, approaching to the mirror.

"You heard the Valar, they are giving you seven a second chance, they didn´t mention me" the former king sighed. "I know it´s hard to understand, but if staying in Mandos is the price for you all having a life and reunite with your loved ones, then I´m willing to pay it" he put a hand on Celegorm´s and Caranthir´s shoulder when he said those words. "Hey, it´s okay. I deserve it more than anyone. And…"

"Breakfast!" Curufin returned with a few sandwiches, water and coffee. "With extra meat for Tyelkro, vegetarian for Moryo and turkey for father" he pushed each onto his family member´s hands. "This better works out, because we are running out of money."

"Not with the one I got from that shop" said Carnistir, showing him some bucks. The enraged smith grabbed them, shoving them into his pocket. "Meanie"

"Come on, boys don´t fight" Fëanor intervened, putting himself between his bickering sons. Amabarussa also entered in that moment, showing them an invitation to the event. "Now, Curufin, you are in charge of the fort. Moryo, Turko, Pityo and Telu with me. Let´s put a stunt worthy of the Fëanorians on those edain."

"Yes, father" they answered, happy to work again with their remarkable father.

Fëanor sat on the back of the limo while his son drove, trying not to look uncomfortable with his reckless driving. One would think that after an internet crash course he would learn to drive as well as him, but apparently Celegorm lacked respect for rules enough to pass over even those put for their own safety. That´s why a few minutes and a lot of almost accidents later, he found himself on the passenger seat while Fëanor drove.

"I will give it back to you when we are close enough to the hotel" said the father to a pouting blond, who crossed his arms and kept his eyes away from him. The other sighed in frustration. "Turkafinwë…"

"I want to drive one of these again someday. Or one of those racing cars from TV…"

"If I wasn´t sure that Nerdanel would go to Mandos specially to skin me alive for that, I would tell Curufinwë to make you one" he turned to the left, entering the better places of the city. "You will have to settle down for those racing video games we saw in TV. The best way to entertain yourself while remaining safe, in my opinion."

"I´m not Ambarussa" he said like a little kid. Fëanor felt like smiling, but stopped himself. Celegorm could easily be the son he was most worried about… apart from the twins, of course. Their recklessness always kept him awake at night in life and terribly worried in Namo´s home, as they could very well get themselves killed. Just what happened in Doriath and Sirion. He was about to talk about that when the blond got up. "We are almost there, get back to your seat."

"Can I thrust you to get us there alive?"

"Do you really thrust so little in me?" the fair asked, a little bit annoyed. "I will do my part, don´t worry. I have always done my part."

"I know… but I don´t want you to get yourself killed again"

"I won´t" he assured before his father nodded and got out of the car. The oldest elf passed his invitation to the humans in the entrance, avoiding looking back despite wanting to. He really wanted to watch Celegorm for a last time before getting the Silmarils back and doing what he had to do. Anyway he walked towards the theatre where the auction was being held, randomly pickpocketing one of the attendants for his car keys. He sat down the closest to the stage he could, giving Caranthir a look.

"A glass of Chardonay, sir?" one of the twins approached him, dressed as a waiter. He accepted the wine. He wasn´t very fond of human beverages, even the dorwinion was more to his taste than the wine the secondborn made, but he drank it anyway. And discreetly read the messaged Ambarussa gave him. Hum… thirteenth artefact to be auctioned, eh? So he will stay there until then. "Pityo is in position too?"

"Tyelkro?"

"A rat made some signals to me, so he must be too"

"Is the article I said the twelfth?"

"Yes, Moryo took care of that" Fëanor put the glass on Telvo´s tray, sending him away. The auction began shortly after, a diamond necklace being the first item on the list. Carnistir went on and on until the reached the twelfth, a body long mirror that once belonged to Empress Alexandra Romanov. A priceless historic item that some rich Russian man was selling to the highest bidder.

"Sold!" Caranthir said, throwing a look at his father a knowing look. Pityo got ready, while Telvo picked up his tray. "The next item is… what the hell?!" suddenly, all the lights in the room focussed on the mirror, temporarily blinding all the secondborn present in the room. When they were all trying to cover themselves or see what was happening in the stage, the Ambarussar got to the silmaril and exchanged it for something Telvo had in his tray, a simple diamond Fëanor managed to steal. Meanwhile, Pityo walked towards the stage, covered by the lights, and positioned himself in the stairs with an identical tray, completing the illusion that the waiter that helped in the stage continued to be there.

"I have seen enough for today" the father commented before leaving for the garage. He pressed a bottom on the keychain to identify the car they belonged to, an Aston Martin, opening it and getting inside. His son was there in a moment, opening his tray to show the jewel. "Keep that hidden! Don´t you know that there are cameras in the parking lot?" the elf looked ashamed, to what Fëanor answered putting a hand on his shoulder. "Get Tyelkro after this and get out. They won´t be distracted by that little trick for long."

"And you?"

"I have my own plan" the twin wasn´t very sure. "Hey, you have to trust me in this one. Okay? I will do whatever it takes to get you seven paroled by the Valar and back to your mother."

"I know, but… I don´t want you killing yourself for that."

"It won´t happen" he put the silmaril in the passenger´s seat before accelerating in a mad dash for liberty. He picked up the other silmaril in the way, escaping without explaining his sons what he was going to do with the precious jewels in his possession. He only knew one thing, he wasn´t going to hand them to the Valar. He knew he should, that would guarantee his sons freedom, but… it just didn´t feel right. They belonged with him.

He stepped on the breaks almost too hard, stopping the car.

They belonged with him? The silmarils were his best work, the most beautiful of all his creations, the greatest things in the world… but they weren´t worth his sons. It was a lesson he learned after being tortured in Mandos, seeing the end each of his beloved children dying a horrible death or losing whatever grip on their minds they had… it wasn´t worth it. Nothing was worth it. He stared at his jewels, breathing in hard.

"Nelyo, Kanno, Turko, Moryo, Curu, Telvo, Pityo" he said in his mind, trying to keep his mind in control. The silmarils were captivating, like a siren´s song, but he was going to have to resist. Until the end. "I won´t take you to the Valar" the former High King commented to himself, accelerating. "But that doesn´t mean I´m not going to do the right thing for you. I´m returning you two to your rightful places… and no mortal will take you out of there. Not ever again."

-Back to reality-

"And the hunt continues for the individual that stole hundredths of dollars in jewellery from a charity auction at Hilton Hotel. The description of the individual…" the news man continued ranting about his description, interviewing the president of the auction house, who in turn tried to appeal to the thief´s humanitarian side to return the jewel. After all, it was being sold for a good cause.

"Good cause my ass" commented the elf, covering his face with a baseball cap. He probably gave the image of a thief now, but he had the money to pay. There was no need confirm the suspicions of whoever saw him. "I will take this, thank you"

"It´s twenty with fifty cents"

"Here it is" he mentally congratulated himself for asking Curufin for money before leaving the hotel room. He was going to need it if he wanted his plan to come into fruition. The dark haired elf pulled an atlas from his backpack, searching for something in the middle of the ocean. He walked outside of the shop and prayed… "Ulmo, please let me navigate in your waters."

"Excuse me, police? I want to report a fugitive…"

"Time to go" Fëanor ran away before he found himself surrounded by a group of idiot mortals. He climbed into a stolen boat, desperately searching for the keys. He put the vessel at the top of his speed, hoping that he was following the right direction. To distract himself a bit, he turned on the radio.

"The intellectual author of the grand jewellery theft in the Hilton Hotel is still free. He was sighted near the docks of the same city he stole the jewels from, probably hoping to get out of the country by ship. The police is making a coordinate effort with the international forced to stop the thief before he could sell the…" the prince rolled his eyes. He was not going to sell his damn work. And if he wanted to, it was within his damn rights.

"Damn secondborn and their damn self-importance" he said, checking his atlas. the elf continued like that a few more days, finally reaching the place he intended for the silmaril. The Marianas, the deepest place in the ocean. He walked inside his cabin, retrieving the bag with the silmaril his sons got from the university. The jewel´s shine nearly made him stop, but he remained firm.

"Nelyo, Kano, Turko, Moryo, Curu, Telvo, Pityo" he repeated like a mantra, grabbing his jewel.

_Don´t give me away_

"Maitimo, Makalaurë, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, Atarinkë, Ambarussa" the Smith continued, reminding himself what was truly important.

_Your made us, we are yours_

"My sons are first. They will be pardoned, they will return to Nerdanel, they will live. That is worth more than any jewel I made in my life" Fëanor said. It was something he should have understood the first time around, when the Dark Lord stole his jewels and murdered his father. He should have departed alone, not include his children in this. It was HIS father, they were HIS jewels. He should have condemned himself and only himself.

_YOU CAN´T GET RID OF US, WE ARE YOURS. YOU CAN´T RETURN US TO THOSE DARK PLACES. WE ARE YOURS!_

"Ulmo, I return this to you" he let go of the silmaril, watching how it disappeared in the darkness of the depths, taking his shining with him. Fëanor watched it disappear, feeling something inside of him desperate. But, at the same time, it was fine. After all, he was protecting what truly mattered. And that meant the world for him.

-In Valinor-

"The first silmaril returned to the depths of the ocean or so Ossë says" Ulmo informed Manwë, who looked annoyed. "You didn´t really believe that he was going to hand them over to you, no? That Fëanor is simply too thick headed for something like that. Those jewels are his, retuning them to a place where no one else would find them is just his style. Besides, I think he understood that bringing them together was not a good idea. He is smart enough for that"

"It is in your possession"

"Not exactly. It´s a depth so dark I wouldn´t venture in there" the other Vala said, sitting down next to his king. "But the notion that it is out of reach for the rest of the eternity should calm you down."

"Yes" confessed the man, sighing. "I don´t want to say it out loud, but… it´s the right thing to do" he lifted himself, calling his eagles. "Guess Namo will have to mourn the loss of the kinslayer´s souls."

"He was getting a little bit bored of them anyway" he turned around to leave, but then decided against it. "Have you decided on the other thing we talked about, brother?"

"I will leave it to the council after all this mess with the silmarils ends" Manwë informed, leaving the room. He was so busy… there was an extraction to plan, followed by elections by a council and some other decisions… everyday things that kept him busy and very boring. So bored that sometimes he missed the times when his only problems were what his brother was planning. Melkor really had a gift to make monotony go away.

Don´t you really believed Fëanor was going to han over the simarils like that, no? Because that would be so unlike him... anyway, the boys have been captured by the police, he is rushing to his destination... it has gone according to plan. Now he only had one more place to go before he could end this. Could he reach it in time? Review!

PD: sorry for the confussion before, both chapters are named similarly in my databse and mistook them for one another


	8. Chapter 8

And another chapter arrives! Hope you enjoy it.

"So, we are being taken to jail until they find father?" asked Celegorm, bored. His siblings didn´t bothered to answer the blond idiot, as they have already explained him that even if their father appeared that same moment to return the silmarils to the secondborn (something that never in the world was going to happen), they were still going to be locked in the dungeons of whatever. "Valar, kill me now, we are going to be bored out of our minds before the hour…"

"Shut up, Tyelkro" Curufin said, bouncing a ball he had found somewhere in the cell from the wall. He wondered where his father was right now, if the edain had any idea where Fëanor was, but he thought that with all their technology, the noldor prince was too smart for them to catch. He found the cell phones particularly fascinating, with all their applications and incorporated cameras and knowledge… and ringtones. "Hey, I received a message"

"Really?" Makalaurë took an earphone out of his ear. He had been listening to rock music the whole day to black out his brother´s voices, so loud that some people wondering how he wasn´t rendered deaf yet. "I thought the humans took our communication devices with them when they put us here."

"I managed to sneak one" the smith said, congratulating himself on how smart he was. Then he switched to Quenya, so the police officers wouldn´t understand him. "He is fine. Got rid of the first Silmaril and now it´s heading to some chasm of fire to drop it to the deepest pits of the earth… hopefully not along with himself" he rolled his eyes. "Wonder if the Valar would accept it."

"Father would not risk our release if he didn´t think it is what they want" Maedhros answered, playing with a cup. "Have some faith in him"

"We had faith in the beginning of the first Age and look where it took us" Caranthir said, crossing his arms.

"Then have faith in him now, because he is doing it well" a transparent Eonwë suddenly appeared in the middle of the cell, completely invisible for the secondborn. "For the first time in his life, Fëanor is doing the will of the Valar. Rejoice, once the Silmaril is tossed to the chasm of fire, you seven will we taken back to Valinor."

"Oh, joy" Curufin said, a little sarcastic. He knew his father, the elven prince wouldn´t have chosen the closest volcano, but the one he was sure would hide his wretched creation forever, as he wouldn´t want anyone else to have them. The elf was complicated like that. "And when is that going to happen?"

"Why the hurry?" Maitimo asked, despite being in a hurry himself. He wanted this to end. Seeing the edain presuming the freedom to love he never had… seeing their society having developed from being as restrictive as elven society to one more open while the Valinor one was as closed as before… he didn´t want to keep seeing it. And he wanted to see Elrond even more than before, if it was possible. Or his mother. Some comforting, understanding figure. Any figure like that.

"Well, I have a son to talk to in Valinor. You should be in the same hurry because, as I have been told, you and Maglor also have one" Atarinkë rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I doubt he will arrive to the volcano in time to avoid our transference to what those edain called a prison, so…"

"Then let´s hope he hurries up"

-In another place-

"Sorry" Fëanor said without actually meaning it, pushing the driver of the van off. He could feel his will strong against the call of his silmarils, but it was starting to wave. His resolve to do the best for his sons was the only thing that fuelled it to fight the song of his silmarils, the creations he deemed better than anything else he had made in his life… the only one he carried now was trying to eat away his resistance. "Come on, come on, come on. Curufinwë Fëanáro, what is the most important thing in the world for you? This damn stone you crafted to fuel your ego or your sons?"

He continued driving, despite everything. It was great that the elves didn´t need to eat, drink or sleep as much as the edain, because he wouldn´t be able to move as fast as he was doing so if he had the physiology of the secondborn. Where he was going? The Snowdon volcanoe, they called it. It was the closest volcano he could find in the map and he needed to get rid of that thing soon. Pretty soon.

The elf finally stopped in a gas station, as the car wouldn´t be able to go one more kilometre without gas. Moving as quickly as he could, the noldor put the money on the machine and put the pistol on the hole. He then waited, texting a message to Curufin, hoping he would get it and know that he was still thinking about them. He wondered for a second what Nerdanel would think of him now, what would she think of him now that he was going to bring their boys back home. He could still feel his bond to her somewhere in his mind, signalling that she has not yet forgotten him.

"Hang in there, meleth nin" he said, trying to send his feelings to his wife, the same one he abandoned millennia ago. "I will take the boys back home, whatever the cost" he stared at his burned hand, the one that threw the first silmaril to the deeps of the ocean. "Hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Hello, the police?" a voice caught his attention. He didn´t look, but his elven senses told him there was a person to his right that was calling the police, whispering. Which meant it was most likely about him. "The man that appeared in the news this morning… yes, the jewel thief… yes, I can see him right now. He has an old van and…" Fëanor took the pistol out of the hole in the back of the car and got in. He was going to need to replace it soon. "He is now leaving through the highway…"

"Always the same" the noldor prince said to himself, wondering too if Arafinwë, now the damn king of the Noldor, would welcome his sons back when they returned. He knew that probably not, as no one wanted to associate with outlaws as dangerous as them, but he hoped that someone was still willing to give them a hand. Maybe Findékanno or Findárato would, even Irissë. They always liked his children a lot more than their parents would have liked.

The elf spotted a car then. The owner was answering nature´s call on a nearby tree, a disgusting habit some edain seemed to have from their times as barbarians. Anyway, he needed a new car, so he grabbed the bag with the silmaril and quickly as a lightning, he changed cars.

"Hey, that´s my truck!" the secondborn screamed as he saw his car leaving without him, another truck left in it´s place. He tried to run behind it, but wasn´t able to catch Fëanor´s new vehicle in time. The elf chuckled, it reminded him of a movie he saw the night before the theft with his sons… the ones who were conscious. They were so funny and gave him such inspiration for new projects… projects he was never going to be able to fulfil.

"Okay, okay" he said, bringing his head back to the problem at hand. "Snowdon volcano in Wales. I have to go to the Snowdon volcano in North Wales. There is a volcano there I can dump this dumb thing in and be done with this. Yes… this will be done with…" he breathed in and out, ignoring the songs of the Silmaril in his mind. "My children will be well. Everyone will be well after this."

It took him more time and many other cars to get to the damn park. He was exhausted by then, even for an elf, as the pressure his own creations were putting on him was overwhelming. He cursed the hour he created them, as they haven´t brought anything but misfortune. If he hasn´t done that… if only he hasn´t put his damn sharp mind in capturing the light of the Trees in jewels…

"Maitimo" he started again, as he entered the park, leaving behind the vehicle that has brought him so far. "Makalaurë, Tyelkormo, Carnistir, Atarinkë, Ambarussar… you have all to go back… and tell Nerdanel… tell her I was able to… get pardon for all of you. You have to… pick up your lives."

Muttering things like that, Fëanor dragged himself stubbornly towards the volcano, walking the rest of the distance until he got there. The ascension to the mouth of the mountain was very taxing, as the silmaril tried to get into his mind more and more as they approached the place of it´s resting. He continued his path until he was on the mouth of the volcano, holding the silmaril with his other hand. The formerly only sane hand he had.

He realized it then. Now he had both hands injured. By the Silmarils. He will probably never create something as good in the forge ever again. And for some reason he didn´t care. He could spend the rest of the eternity with the sensation of success because he managed to save his sons. Because he finally learned to be a better parent for them.

"Nelyo, Kano, Turko, Moryo, Curu, Telvo, Pityo" he continued before stepping close to the mouth, where the heat was almost unbearable. But he was not a spirit of fire for anything. He could stand such heat, he was used to it because of working in a forge. Years and years… and years.

_You can´t get rid of me, Fëanor Finwion_. The Silmaril talked directly to his mind. _We are yours and you are ours. You made us, you gave us live, you, only you! You belong to us as much as we belong to you! _

"Not anymore!" he screamed as he threw the stone as far from himself as he could, then cradled his newly injured hand to his chest. It was done, he has done it, now his children would be allowed to go back. They should be allowed to reclaim some semblance of normality in their lives…

"Freeze!" an edain came to him as he felt to the ground, holding one of those fire spitting weapons they seemed so fond of. He didn´t care, he was exhausted. And he completed his mission. The edain could do anything they wanted to him, he was soon to be returned to Mandos anyway. Another secondborn appeared from behind, pointing an identical thing at him.

"I knew it! It was the thief of the news! It´s him, no?"

"Yes" another one answered, pulling handcuffs from his belt. He handcuffed a nearly unconscious Feánaro, who was mumbling in Quenya curses and swears at the Valar that if they didn´t fulfil the deal and send his children back to the Blessed Realm… "Where did you put the jewels you stole from the University and the auction? Who is your buyer?"

"What… buyer?" he asked, nearly gone.

"I want the name of the person who wanted to buy the diamonds from you" the detective continue, trying to shake the elf into awareness. "Tell me and I will tell the attorney you cooperate. It will be better for you and your sons."

"The jewels are where they belong now" he said, happy. Finally, he had managed to do the right thing. "I just threw the last one of them… now they won´t be able to cause more chaos and war."

"What?" the policeman couldn´t get anything else from Fëanor, as the prince felt into deep unconsciousness. He was taken immediately to the hospital, where the doctors diagnosed him with exhaustion. The elf was then moved directly into the bus that was to take his children to the prison.

"Woow, he did it" Caranthir said, surprised. Of course, the policemen delayed their trip as much as they could, in hopes of their presence in the station to draw their father to their hands, but now... now they didn´t need them. "His hands are bandaged" the elf noticed, drawing his brother´s attention. "Do you think…"

"Let me see" Maedhros took the bandages off as carefully as he could without upsetting his father, who was sleeping more deeply than ever before since the creation of those damn jewels. "He burned himself with the Silmarils" he moved his own hands, where the mark of the Silmaril was still visible, even when it was not longer disarming. "He will bear those marks the rest of his life."

"Yeah…" Curufin was tempted to say that he didn´t think there was going to be a life at all for Fëanor, but he didn´t want to break his brother´s heart. But there was good news, they were going to be allowed to go back, something he didn´t believed it was possible. So he switched to Quenya and started to talk about it. "What is the first thing you are going to do when we reach Valinor again?" they all stared at him. "Me, I would go to Tyelpe and apologize for Nargothrond."

"I never thought you would apologize to someone willingly" Celegorm joked, playing with his fingers.

"Well, Tyelpe is a special case, don´t you think?" they all nodded. It was very well known how much Curufin suffered when he learned Tyelpe´s fate. He convinced himself in his grief that it would never have happened had he been there for his son. That naïve, trusting elf, the one he was supposed to protect… "What about you, Tyelkro?"

"Go to Oromë´s woods to hide from mother, because she is definitely going to… well, not kill us, she wouldn´t want to send us back to Mandos so soon, but she is definitely going to want to break a few bones."

"Me too!" Ambarussa added, happily. It was predictable, those two were happy as long as they have game to hunt and each other´s company.

"Then I will go hide with Tyelpe too" Curufin smiled, thinking about the quality time he could spend with his son while hiding from Nerdanel. "You, Carnistir?"

"Find a nice, quiet place where I could seclude myself, with enough books to keep me entertained until mother´s wrath has passed and wait there. Then I will get out to see if there is a body or two to burry or just seven blood stains" he looked at his father, who was still sleeping. Well, he deserved it after the travel he must have endured. "Maitimo´s turn now"

"Well… I´m a bit divided between going to Elrond or Fingon" the tall redhead answered, trying to hide his blush. It was very light, but his brothers managed to see it. And kept quiet, as always. "I have always wanted to apologize to everyone for my misdeeds, beginning with the persons who are the closest to me. My best friend and my… ward…"

"Then go to Fingon first, I will go to Elrond" announced Maglor, muttering a gloomy song. "Hopefully, he will find it in his heart to accept my apologize."

"I think he will make more than accept it" Curufin said. "Family is much more than blood relations after all. And your son has more reasons to hear you out than mine does. I for certain hope that Tyelpe doesn´t close his door on my face." Suddenly he noticed something. "Has this thing stopped moving?"

"Yes" a voice resounded, as Irmo appeared in front of them, their handcuffs snapping out of their wrists. The Feanorians stared at the Vala, whose eyes landed on their still unconscious father. "It´s time for you to come back. The time of the Elves has long since passed and, with the silmarils again in their rightful places, so have yours."

"Will they release us from Mandos now?" asked Caranthir, holding his father in his arms like a limp doll.

"That´s for Lord Manwë to decide" the sons of Fëanor looked at each others. This was not what they were promised, but… it was better than anything. And certainly more preferable than the Void, where they were going to end up if they didn´t annul this damn Oath that brought them nothing but problems. Irmo´s form started to disappear, turning translucid before disappearing, just leaving his voice behind. "The eagles of Manwë are already waiting, go to them before this edain woke up"

"Great idea" was Curufin´s only comment before they left the vehicle. Shit, he has to make himself one of those. But not this kind, one like the car his father stole. And one for his son, definitely. Surely Tyelpe was going to like that enough to at least consider having a relationship with his father, no?

And back to Valinor the Feanorians go. What do you think the elves of Tirion will say? I will give you a preview: they are meeting Nerdanel first. What do you think their sweet mother and wife will do to the naughty ones? Most like to all of them. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

And here it is, the return to Valinor. Who says this is going to end up badly?

"You didn´t came back with the Silmarils" Manwë said when he had the Feanorians in front of him. The father frowned. He never said he was going to give the Silmarils to the Valar, only that he was going to return them to where they belong. "Anyway, we never expect you to. And it´s better that way."  
"Better… that way?" asked Maitimo, surprised that the King of Arda was letting that go so easily.  
"Yes" the Vala continued, moving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Keeping the three Jewels in one place has shown to only bring disaster and mistrust to the children of Eru. Even the one we gave to Eärendil causes trouble from time to time." He felt like rolling his eyes, remembering the last time Thingol and Dior tried to recover the silmaril, claiming that it was their family´s property and that Elwing´s husband only got to use it because she allowed so. The pair of idiots didn´t came out of that very well, as an angry Melian dragged them through all Tirion by the ears after forcing them to publicly apologize to the star, who tried to nervously accept as quickly as possible, before the crowd that was gathering in front of the spectacle had more to gossip about. "Now we don´t have to worry about hiding two others."  
"Then… you are freeing my sons as you promised?" asked Fëanor, surprising the seven elves with him. Well, all except Curufin.  
"We are releasing all of you" Manwë announced. "Your thinking spared us quite the trouble, so you are also being freed into the world. I don´t imagine how things are going to be for you eight from now on, living among the people you hurt the most…"  
"Can we have a sword or two?" asked Celegorm, suddenly feeling the need to have a weapon on himself. Mostly before Dior came to put one in his gut himself, for having murdered him and Nimloth. The King of the Vala just frowned, looking at him as if he were crazy. Of course, who in their right mind would give swords to a group of kinslayers. "That´s what I thought"  
"Right… Námo?" the Doomsman of the Valar appeared, all covered in a cloak of darkness. "Reembody them and send them on their way. Oh, and give them cloaks so no one sends them back too soon."  
"I hear and obey, Lord Manwë" the elves were lead outside, bodies taking corporations when they reached the doors of Mandos. They were about to step out, but they were stopped just before they crossed. "Before I forget, you should visit Lord Fingon and Lord Elrond soon, Nelyafinwë and Kannafinwë. They have been bothering me for a long time, asking for your release. I would tell them off, but I am oath bonded to receive devotees of Nienna pleading for their loved ones."  
"That was our plan"  
"Good" Mandos answered, silently relived. He won´t be missing those two´s monthly visits. He then appeared black cloaks over the elves forms, so they would have some protection crossing Tirion. "You are released now"  
"Great" the Feanorians walked out of the Halls of Waiting, the father leading his sons. It was early afternoon, a good hour to slip without being noticed, as the elves of the city were busy closing their business or, in some cases, opening them. "Do you mind if before anything else, we go to your mother? To make sure our house is still standing… or that she would forgive me."  
"Forgive you? What about us?"  
"She would forgive you anything, Turko, never doubt that" Fëanor sighed, silently praying for Nerdanel´s forgiveness. Or her mercy, because she was doubtlessly going to send him back to Mandos when she saw him. "Well, do you think she is in Formenos right now or should be see in our mansion in Tirion?"  
"There is only one way to find out"  
-In the Feanorian Mansion-  
"Please, Nerdanel, hear me out" King Arafinwë said, trying to convince his sister in law to appear in society once more. Even if just to make a show of reconciliation that would bring the noldorin people close together again. "The feanorian loyalists are still refusing to accept me as rightful ruler, even after so much time. If Elrond wasn't there, calming the situation, there would be a Rebellion and possibly a Kinslaying in Tol Eressa…"

"I don´t have to do anything" Nerdanel said, putting her carving hammer on the table with dramatism, showing the king and his brother exactly what she was going to do if they keep pressuring her. Nolofinwë shuddered. He didn´t want to be there at all, not wanting to mettle with politics since his tenure as High King, but his little brother dragged him for moral support. And help escaping if he needed to. "And you should leave me alone."  
"Be reasonable…"  
"I am being…"  
"NERDANEL!" someone barged in, making Finarfin and Fingolfin open their mouths so wide it was miracle they didn´t reach the floor. All three elves turned to a cloaked figure that immediately removed his hood, revealing a familiar figure. "I´m back…"  
"Why are you here?" was the only thing the king managed to say when he saw his older brother standing there.  
"I was just released from Mandos. And I think the letter announced it must have gotten lost, because you two are in my house when it should have only been my wife" answered Fëánaro, surprised, not in the right way, by the welcoming committee in his dinning room... what remained of his dinning room, now filled with his wife´s statues. His sons were the next to get in, ready to grab their father if violence was sparkled. "What are YOU TWO doing here?"  
"Trying to convince Nerdanel to… you know, it doesn´t matter" Finarfin answered, wanting to bang his head on the table. Great, now he was going to have to convince Fëanor to bend the knee publicly or he wasn´t going to be to be able to convince his followers. Fantastic. "We have to talk, Fëánáro."  
"What could be so important that we should talk about…" the elf couldn´t finish his sentence, as his eyes went wide before he rushed out of the door again, not carrying to cover his face again. A rush of red and green followed him, making everyone make a rush for the nearest window. Arafinwë couldn´t help but be surprised by the show: his eldest brother was running around his yard, dodging his wife, who had a really big carving hammer in his hand. "Did you know she could move that quickly?"  
"Have I known, I would have brought her to Beleriand. And Angband" Nolofinwë answered, shuddering a bit when the thing nearly broke his sibling´s head. Then he turned to his nephews. "What are you doing here?"  
"This is our house too" answered Turko, watching his parents. Woow, that nearly got him. It had to hurt.  
"No, I´m wondering why are you seven here when you should be hiding. Because as soon as she is done with your father, she is going to come after you" the Feanorions looked at each other, knowing it was true. Caranthir then silently shrugged away, searching for a nice, dark spot in the library where to spend his mother´s rage. Celegorm and Ambarussa immediately left for the wilderness, feeling that as hunters they had a better chance there. And Maitimo… "Ahhh… he is in his Tirion mansion right now."  
"Thank you" the redhead scurried away to hide… talk with Fingon.  
"Elrond and Tyelpe are in Tirion right now too" Fingolfin said, watching his two remaining nephews, who lifted their heads. "Elrond comes all months to pray for your release. Normally he stays with Nerdanel or Fingon, but this month he dragged Tyelpe, so he stayed in the house he bought when he was finally forgiven for the whole ring mess."  
"That was not his fault!" Fingolfin was going to continue arguing, but there was loud scream coming from the yard. They all peered and saw Nerdanel standing over her husband, bringing her hammer down over and over again, breaking bone after bone. Wondering if he should be relieved or not that his brother was going to be sent back to Mandos, Fingolfin turned again to the younger elves. But they were gone.  
"You… you think we should stop her?" Finarfin asked, looking a really strange shade of green. The other son of Indis took a look at the couple, or to be specific, to the seething nís and the bloody pulp that a few minutes before was Fëanor. Well, the bastard has left him trapped in the Helcaraxe… but they were still family. And he had to be alive for Fingolfin to murder him. "Nolo…"  
"Please, just once…"  
"NO! NO MORE KINSLAYINGS FOR THIS FAMILY!"  
"Okay! For the Valar, you are insufferable!" the two of them rushed to the yard, only to find out that the redhead had already left, her blood covered hammer on the floor. The eldest nér looked down at the red and purple lump on the floor. "Looking good, eh, Fëánaro?" there was a grumbling sound that came from the thing that barely resembled an elf. "I think she broke his jaw."  
"Along with several more things" the king said, looking at the blood pooling under his brother´s prone form. "Okay, we will have to drag him home. Makalaurë should return soon with Elrond…"  
"Or backwards" said Fingolfin, hearing the screams coming from the house. Carathir has just been found out by his mother and was currently being beaten within of an inch of his life for worrying and abandoning her. A few minutes later, Nerdanel exited the house, ready to hunt down her remaining children. With a smaller but still big carving hammer. "Maybe she will leave Makalaurë for the last."  
"Nolo!"

"Come on, can´t we leave him there? We can reason with Maitimo later, he at least is reasonable" Arafinwë threw him a look that reminded him so much of Finwë that he had to obey. "Okay, okay" looked at the eldest again. "You think he would bleed out if we move him?"  
"It´s a possibility" the noldoaran realised, letting go of the broken arm he was trying to lift. "Maybe it would be wise to wait until Elrond is here, don´t you think."  
"He will bleed out if we leave him there too"  
"Valar dammit"  
-In Fingon´s mansion-  
"What?" he was checking that his mourning attire was perfect for tomorrow, when the servant in charge of his correspondence entered the place, leaving a bunch of unopened letters in his desk. He eyed them a second before opening the first in a nearly automatic movement. Damn this incompetent elf, he should have brought him this in the mor… What?! A Message from Mandos?! Announcing the release of Nelyafinwë Maitimo?! Five hours ago?! "Angurunir!" the prince tried to dash out of the room, only to hit his feet with his desk. "Valar dammit… Angurunir!" he limped downstairs as soon as he was able. "Why did you tally with my…"  
"Finno!" Maedhros was standing in the living room, with an atrocious grey tunic, his hair down and dishelmed. Perfect, just like he remembered. "They just released me from Mandos and I thought to come here and saw I was sorry for the…"  
"I´m sorry!" the other also blurted, embracing the redhead. The embrace was returned, while the two wept in each other´s arms. In a tighter embrace than was acceptable for two males, not matter how friendly they were. "When did you get out? I would have been there, but my letters arrived late and…"  
"It doesn´t matter anymore. I´m back… and… and you too…" Nelyo said while resisting the impulse to kiss his cousin. "I… I´m glad you still… you still consider me a friend after… after all. After failing you that time…"  
"Everything is fine now. We are together" then they realised what they were doing.  
"Right" they separated. Fingon tried to keep his feelings contained as he invited Maitimo to sit down on his table. A table illuminated by candles, with wine and fruits and beautiful flowers in the centre he had been preparing for when he managed to get the redhead out of Mandos… if that didn´t scream date, he didn´t know what else did. Especially with the kind of dishes he had prepared…  
"Woow, you have a big place. Are your wife and son here too, Finno?" the mentioned elf froze when he was asked about his family. They haven´t lived with him since he came back to live. He realised soon that it was a great blow for Ereinion, who wanted to see his parents together and know them, but he has shown comprehension. He apparently believed it was just a phase of adaptation, that it will pass. Fingon was not so sure. "Sorry for asking, I shouldn´t be too nosy."  
"No, no it´s… it´s fine" he guided the taller one through the room. "You didn´t know I wasn´t living with my family. How could you?"  
"Yes"  
"Family. What could you do with them?"  
"And talking about family" Maitimo suddenly looked nervous, watching around himself as if they were being stalked by orcs. "Do you happen to have a reinforced armour or something like that? Because my mother…"  
"Oh, Maitimo! Come out, Ammë is here!" the two adult males shuddered.  
"Please call Elrond" was Nelyo´s last request before he went to face his mother. The screams were enough to send Fingon on a mad dash towards Tyelpe´s house. With some luck, he was going to be able to save Nelyo´s life.  
-In Tyelpe´s house-  
"Are you kidding me?!" the smith of Eregion heard his guest scream from upstairs. He walked out of his forge, leaving his gloves behind and sighing. When he entered the house, he found the peredhel storming down his stairs with two letters on his hands. Celebrian was right behind him, with more decorum, but also showing her displeasure in her face. And when one shows that much displeasure…  
"What happened now?" he asked, resigning himself to hear another ranting from the former Lord of Ymladris. Instead, a letter was forced into his hands, unopened. He teared the envelope and read the contents. Then he raised an eyebrow, taking down his hand when he finished. "Really?! Who in Námo´s name was the idiot that didn´t put this letters in my desk this morning?!"  
"I don´t know, the servant normally in charge of the correspondence was attending to his child´s birth and the letters were left in… whose hands? Well, that´s not important" Elrond was suddenly very nervous, looking at the windows. "Do you think they are still there? I have a very discreet carriage I could transport them in and…"  
"Do you really think they have stayed there without doing nothing?"

"Tyelpe, they are kinslayers in a city full of people that hates them, where could they have gone?"  
"Knowing my father, anywhere" there was a knock on the door in that moment. A servant opened it slightly, only to be trampled over by an elf wearing a grey hood. Celebrimbor was about to face the intruder when he pulled off his hood. He froze then, face with Curufin himself. "Atar"  
"Tyelpe" neither of the two knew how to start the approach, but the others could say that there was a lot to be said between them and it was better to leave them alone to chat.  
"Well, that´s a nice reunion" Maglor talked, also revealing his face. He looked guiltily at Elrond, who just gasped in amazement. "Greetings, Lord Elrond, my lady. I won´t dare to impose in your hospitality or my nephew´s…"  
"Atar, you are not imposing on anyone" the peredhel approached, embracing the former wanderer into a tight embrace. Makalaurë awkwardly returned it, but smiled after realising that his son still loved him. He patted the other lightly in the back before they let go of each other. "Let me introduce my wife, Celebrian. Perhaps you heard about her, she is Lady Galadriel´s…"  
"Artanis´ daughter, yes, I know" Maglor continued, bowing to the silver haired woman as soon as Elrond let go of him. "The stars shine bright in the hour of our meeting, Lady Celebrian. I thank you for taking care of my son."  
"The pleasure was mine, Lord Maglor… or you prefer Lord Makalaurë?"  
"My lady, you can call me however you want" the noldor prince answered, motioning for them to follow him out of the room, leaving the place entirely for the father and son pair. They walked into a small coffee room, a little place finely ornamented, probably by Nerdanel, because he doubted Tyelpe´s mother would bother. "I heard about Elros when I was in… a special mission, to earn my freedom from Mandos."  
"I´m sorry, I wanted to tell you in person when you arrived" the half elven lord said, looking down. He didn´t think the way the Feanorion received the news were the best, but… now there was nothing he could do. And it was probably better to change the subject in what should have been a happy reunion. "Is Maitimo here with you?"  
"All of us are, even my father… if Ammë hasn´t sent him back to Mandos yet" he took a look at the door, as if waiting for his mother to barge in to kill him and Curufin. "He went to see Fingon, but is also eager to meet you."  
"And I him" understood Elrond. "I would have gone to pick you two up from Mandos, but the letters arrived a little bit late…"  
"You don´t have to excuse yourself, our release was somehow unplanned" Maglor take importance out of the matters. "The one who should be apologizing would be me, for not visiting you in Imladrys when it was still your dominion. I heard quite the tales of your Halls. Specially after the War of the Ring."  
"Why didn´t you show up then?"  
"I wouldn´t want to cause more trouble for you. And in such a situation…" he lowered his head, hearing the sobbing from the other room. Perhaps Curufin and Tyelpe have managed to fix things up after all. "I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have been that much of a coward."  
"And I shouldn´t have given up searching for you" suddenly the sobs on the other room turned to screams. Elrond and Celebrian looked at the door alarmed, wondering if some unknown attacker has invaded Valinor. "She already found us. Elrond" he turned to the peredhel, gaining his full attention. "When your Haruni finishes with us, please take us to her house before healing us. There are more paitients there waiting for your attention."  
"Wait, what…" Nerdanel barged in that moment, a bloody hammer in her hand. She launched at her son, who only closed his eyes. He deserved it, after all. By their side, a horrified Elrond and Celebrian watched the beating until a frantic Fingon arrived, informing them of Maitimo´s state, and another from Arafinwë, detailing Fëanor´s. Elrond just sign and instructed them. This was indeed going to be a long night.

This really got out of control, no? Well, at least Nerdanel left them alive, but I don´t think they are out of the hook just now. After all, they all left her for a trio of shinny stones, no? And this is not the end of the problems for the Feanorians, as there is a lot of people that still hate them in Tirion and beyond. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

And here is the final chapter! Hope you have enjoyed this fic!

"Owww, tell me I didn´t faint" Maglor asked as he wake up in a bed, with Elrond by his side, deep asleep and with his head resting on his father´s bed. If he knew the night he has had, he wouldn´t blame him. The healer had made a mad dash to take heal Curufin and Maglor enough for them to be moved to the Feanorian house, only for a frantic Fingon to arrive with a bloody Maedhros, who he had to heal too. Then he had to do the same for the already in the infirmary Caranthir. Arafinwë and Nolofinwë joined them then, with a bloody pulp that was supposed to be Fëanor. He cursed his lack of healers and continued to work himself into exhaustion preventing this punishment of his dear grandmother to turn into kinslaying. Then a crushed trio of hunters arrived on a giant dog´s back. Sighing, he prompted to attend Celegorm and the Ambarussa before they died. And he kept working on the eight of them for the days they spent unconscious.

"He has been working the whole night" Celebrian said, as she entered the room with more bandaged and a blanket to put over her unconscious husband´s form. "Lady Nerdanel surely did a through work on you eight, especially on Prince Fëanor. You have so many fractures that you won´t be able to move for quite some time."

"At least she preserved the hands and the jaw. And the neck" Makalaurë talk as he turned to see his son´s sleeping face. From his point, he could also see a sitting Tyelpe near Curufin´s bed and Fingon, with a worried face, near Maitimo. "I hope her desire for punishment was calmed"

"I… am not so sure" the silver haired lady sat down next to the injured elf, holding a cup of so he could drink a bit of the herbal mixture. "She is downstairs, if you want me to call her. Glorfindel is with her."

"Glorfindel? What is Laurefindil doing here?"

"Well, he is captain of our household guards, so he had to accompany us to prepare for the siege that was going to come after the people from Tirion realised that you have been allowed to leave Mandos" the daughter of Celeborn explained as if that was nothing to be worried about. "We are more than fortunate that your father devised this place as some form of fortress, because it was easy for our guards to prepare the defence of the place" she sat down next to Elrond. "And that Huan managed to get past the doors in time, because there is a big crowd with torches and pitchforks out there."

"How much time were we asleep?" asked the minstrel, trying to move his arm. He didn´t succeed in anything but make it hurt. "And why the pitchforks? Didn´t they have swords or bows?"

"Ehhhh… some of them do have actual weapons, but they are few. And I heard from my mother that Thingol, Dior and their army are in their way here, if you want a real army holding siege around us"

"Dammit, we should have headed for Formenos when we had the chance" cursed Maglor, biting his lip. If only his Ammë could have held her anger back until they were in a safe environment. "Is someone from our old household in Tirion right now?"

"All of them congregated in Tol Eressa a long time ago, but right now are marching in your defence" the Feanorion felt like face palming. This was surely a war being brewed, all because they were back. "Olwë is approaching too?"

"No and he won´t… thanks to our king´s hasty actions" Celebrian sighed, looking suddenly as tired as her husband. "King Finarfin and Prince Fingolfin are trapped here too, if you may to know. They were worried about Prince Fëanor… at least my grandfather is. Your other uncle was not so forgiving."

"I can understand him, he was trapped in the Helcaraxë thanks to my father after all" he closed his eyes. "Well, with Laurefindil protecting the fortress and my atar´s preparations, I doubt even Thingol can reach us here. Maybe we can even strike a deal, once our own troops arrived from Tol Eressa."

"With all due respect, Thingol is not out for a deal, he wants blood. Dior too, as the murder of his sons was committed in the name of your then fallen brother Celegorm."

"Dior has a right, I admit it, even if Maitimo did all he could to right the wrong of his young children´s murder, but Elu Thingol´s death was of his own making, nothing to do with any son of Fëanor" the lady gave him a look that told him she was aware. "Or… I remember that after Felagund´s death, Celegorm and Curufin came with a history to us. Something about Celegorm wanting to marry the Princess of Doriath…"

"Yes, he is out for blood for his daughter, Luthien"

"Fantastic" Maglor said, promising himself that as soon as he could lift from that bed, he was going to beat some sense into Tyelkormo´s stupid blond head. "Has someone tried to storm the house?"

"Not right now" Celebrian answered, looking at the only window in the room that held nearly the entire family. "I believe the multitude is waiting for Thingol´s army to arrive. The noldor soldiers too, as they believe they could get out their king with their help. They are, after all, kin."

"Then Thingol will respect Elrond´s life too, if he were to storm this place to kill us" that thought alone relieved Makalaurë. He wouldn´t mind going back to Mandos if his son was still safe.

"Ehhhh… well… there were some fights between Elrond and Elwing, some of the mentioned actually went under Thingol´s skin…" the woman didn´t know how to explain it. "I don´t blame Elrond for them, the Lady Elwing could be quite the mouthy person and enjoyed badmouthing you and Prince Nelyafinwë a lot, but… he could have managed it better."

"Right" before he could say anything else, the peredhel made a sound and woke up, stirring himself. He lifted his face, making a sleepy expression that reminded both the other elves of a child. Maglor smiled, remembering all the times he woke up the twins for their lessons when they were little in Amon Ereb. Both of them. "Good morning, little star. Have your dreams been good?"

"Atar…" Elrond rubbed his eyes. "They were fine and deep" he stretched himself before continuing. Then saw the expression of preoccupation on the face of his wife. "Do I take that things are going as smoothly as we believed, my dear" he sighed. "How bad is it?"

"Worse than you imagined" Tyelpe finally talked, approaching the half elf. He also looked tired, not having left Curufin´s side since he took injury, but ready for anything. "You better see for yourself or you won´t believe it."

"That bad?" Elrond asked as he was taken to the window. He stared through it, amazed by the amount of people congregated there to attack the kinslayers. Teleri and Noldor and Sindar, even some Avari… well, at least no Vanyar on sight. That was good. "Okay, I have a question. Why the pitchforks? They have swords, no?"

"That´s your question?" Tyelpe asked, not believing it.

"One of them" Elrond admitted, watching as Glorfindel gave orders to the men guarding the entrance in the yard. Why had he missed the fun of wars again? They were nothing but trouble. "Gil-Galad has been informed of this? He surely won´t abandon his father here in a moment of need."

"He is trying to convince Finrod to reign in their soldiers and come to your aid, but with Turukano spreading poison against you, his brothers goading him to let you fair for yourselves and Aredhel, his only possible ally, stranded from court, he is already having a bad enough time trying to help us."

"Your weapons?"

"I only took the basics" the smith opened a box, showing them a collection of rings. "Reproductions of my old rings and some more ideas I developed in the first days of my reembodiment. But my strongest weapons are still at my home" Celebrimbor looked down on the reunited elves. "They should be grateful I forgot to bring them, as they won´t be here anymore if I have."

"You surely are protective of your father now, Tyelpe"

"Well, things happened while we were apart. I will tell you one day" the smith put on a ring himself as Elrond did the same with his own. "Maybe I can take a stroll to my house. After all, there are some hidden exits from here."

"No, we will use the power we have now to stand the siege while it lasts. We don´t want this to become a kinslaying, no?" reminded him the peredhel. "Our soldiers from Tol Eressa?" he asked. After the suicide and disappearing of his foster fathers, Elrond gave the remaining Feanorian loyalists a home in the Last Homely House, so he had their loyalty in the last war. But… but they were still Fëanor´s House´s soldiers at heart. "The ones that left for Formenos?"

"On their way here"

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do is wait" Elrond said, creating a barrier with the power of the ring. "Celebrian…"

"I´m okay" she said, putting on the copy of her mother´s ring. The diamonds shone in her finger, much lovely to his sight than on the Lady Galadriel´s. "To protect our family, I´m prepared to face my uncle."

"I wouldn´t ask you to"

"He is doing more damage than good" the woman continued. "Besides, I have faith on the Valars. King Manwë won´t permit a war on the Blessed Lands, his kinsmen are bound to interfere on this foolish endeavour sooner than later."

"That is true" Elrond accepted.

"Then we must stand siege until they decide to interfere" Tyelpe continued.

"And pray that it´s soon" Celebrian finished.

-Some time later-

"Finished" the healer announced, helping the minstrel to his feet. Makalaurë and his brothers were in the same room, but the same could not be said of their father. As soon as Fëanor recovered his full mobility, he started to ignore Elrond´s orders and walked straight into his workshop. "You should take it slow the first days, you had multiple fractures that still needs to heal completely and bruised organs."

"My dear, dear son" Maglor began shaking his head. "You know as well as I that I can´t take it easy in this situation" the musician sighed, walking to the window. "I should get out and face it. After all, it´s mostly my fault. I´m the three times kinslayer…"

"If you get out, I´m going to" Maitimo interfered. "Remember that I was right besides you when the kinslayings happened."

"Thank…"

"You are staying right where you are" Elrond said, grabbing them both by the arm. Fingon also clung to the redhead. "I just got you two back, do you really want to abandon me so soon after reuniting?" the two were stopped by those words. "Thingol is demanding blood as payments for faults that should have been left behind in Mandos."

"Grudges are not so easy to let go of" Celegorm interfered, his dog by his side. A very disgruntled dog who just wanted to stop his master. "I should be the one who goes to face them. Of all of us, I´m the one who Thingol hates the most because of that affair with his daughter. Dior too, as I was the one to slay him and his wife" the blond walked to the window. "And I don´t have children or family beyond you, so no one is going to miss me too…"

"I will go" said Caranthir, stopping the idiot. "I´m antisocial enough to not be missed"

"No, we…"

"Shut up, all of you" Fëanor entered the infirmary in that moment, followed by his brothers, with two very strange things of metal in his hands. His sons stared at him as if he had just become mad. Was… Was that what they thought that was? They didn´t have time to ask, as the elf walked to a balcony and held the first object in high. BEEP BEEP BEEP, the loudspeaker made a horrible sound that made them all cringe. "TO EVERYBODY OUTSIDE! THE ONES STUPID ENOUGH TO KEEP TRYING MY PATIENCE OUTSIDE WILL BE THE HONOURED TO BE THE FIRST TO TRY THIS BEAUTY!"

"Atar…"

"Dareada…"

"Fëánaro…"

"Fëanor…"

"I´M BEGINNING MY COUNT!" he announced, putting the first bullet in the weapon. And pointing to a fountain that was beginning to look like a very good dissuasion objective. Or at least ugly enough to not be missed if destroyed. "ONE…"

"He won´t do it"

"TWO…"

"He isn´t capable…"

"THREE"

"EVERYBODY MOVE!" screamed Makalaurë at the top of his voice, alarmed. If his father killed someone else in the Blessed Lands…

BOOM! The thing fired, blowing the fountain to pieces, which made the attackers cringe and go back, while the troops of Tol Eressa, who just arrived, cheered. Fëanor put the weapon on the floor, watching how quickly the siege was lifted just by the power of his craft. Even a seething Thingol and panic stricken Dior. The prince stared at his weapon with pride, not bad for a project created in such a short time. Arafinwë and Nolofinwë stared at the creation with fear. Now it was going to be practically impossible to make that madman kneel.

"See? everything is calm now" Fëánaro said, very full of himself. "And no one had to hand himself over thanks to…"

"Fëánaro! You blew up one of my artworks of the Ages of the Trees!" shit! He jumped through the balcony, escaping barely seconds before an angry Nerdanel entered the room with the same hammer she had used to break her husband´s bones before. Once his parents were out of view, Curufin picked up the weapon from the floor, taking much care of not putting his fingers anywhere near the trigger.

"Is that a bazooka?" asked Celegorm with his eyes big with amazement. Curufin nodded, having seen the things in television before. His brother sighed, passing it to Maitimo, who he hoped was sensible enough to hide it from their father. "Do you think he is going to make me a car too?"

"Keep dreaming"

"Well" Elrond sighed, calmer now that the mob was not threatening the lives of his parents. "I guess we have to tell Glorfindel that the siege is over. Also, we have to tell the servants to prepare a long trip to Formenos…"

"I will have to pack some music instruments and sheets" Makalaurë said instantly, hoping his mother has kept his music room as stocked as he wanted it, because he didn´t think he was going to be able to make trips to the shop very soon.

"There are a few bows I have to pack too" Celegorm intervened, rushing out of the infirmary. He was feeling better now that his father´s temper scared the sinda army away. He just hoped it also scared maias, because if not… well, Melian was a protective mother.

"We too!" Amabarussa were the next, going to their shared room. Soon, everybody was packing for their flee to Formenos with the troops. Elrond stayed on his place, trying to decide if he should stay in the Feanorian fortress for a prolonged time or if he should return to Tol Eressa with the soldiers, to make sure they were going to really let their blades down, before visiting them there. He turned to the King, but this one was looking uncomfortable, while his brother was counting with his fingers.

"Twenty one… twenty two… twenty three…"

"TURKO! YOUR DAMN DOG HAS BEEN PISSING IN MY ROOM!" Maglor´s voice resounded through the house, making the peredhel jump. Then fast steps in the corridors, pairs running one after the other, joined soon by others who were different. He dared to look into the house to see his father running behind the fair haired Feanorion. "COME HERE, YOU PESTS! YOU CAN´T RUIN MY INSTRUMENTS AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

"No, no his instruments" said Elrond, putting a hand over his mouth. Even in his earliest of childhood, when he was first brought along with Elros to Amon Ereb, he had known that Makalaurë´s instruments were out of limits. Of course he had touched them a few times, especially when he was learning the healing hymns, but never without supervision. And the one time a servant made a big harp fall to the floor wasn´t pretty. Pissing on them… poor Huan. And poor Celegorm.

"COME BACK, LITTLE PESTS! I´M GOING TO MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR JOKES!" Carathir´s voice as he tried to catch the Ambarussa was the next to be heard, followed by Maitimo trying to regain order in the house. After all, they had to finish packing before Thingol recovered from that little scare in the morning…

"Oh, there you are!" Nerdanel recovered, dragging her husband by the neck. Fëanor seemed to be doing everything not to antagonize her, at least not while she still had her hammer on her hand. "Tyelpe, darling, please gather my sons here, I have an announcement to make. Elrond, stay, someone here needs your attentions" she looked at her brothers in law, after her grandson ran out of the door. "You are still here? I believed you have gone back to your own houses when the sorry excuse of a siege was lifted."

"Nerdanel, I need to talk to Fëánaro…"

"You will talk to him when I say so, now GO!" she pointed at the door, letting an injured Fëanor fall to the floor. The two of them eyed the nís before making a hasty bow and leave. The healer sighed and sat down on the floor, tending to the injured. Her sons were then brought back, surprised that their mother finished so quickly. "I have decided that there will be no move to Formenos. We are to stay here."

"But Ammë…"

"Nothing of but Ammë!" Nerdanel yelled, making them all flinch. "I won´t let you slither to Formenos to hide like guilty thieves! To give those sinda idiots something to talk about! We will stay right HERE and show them we can walk among our own with our HEAD HELD IN HIGH. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Everybody just looked at her with wide eyes, but there was no way to get around her. "Good, now unpack everything and clean up your rooms, they have millennia worth of dust on them. Tyelkro, you will clean whatever Huan dirtied."

"Well" Elrond said as he finished with Fëanor, looking at. "I would hate to impose on your hospitality, cousin, but…"

"You are welcomed, cousin" Celebrimbor answered, fearing the consequences of Nerdanel´s decision and a new wave of discontent because of the kinslayer´s presence. And, as a smith prince without a proper army, he needed someone with men to help him control the damages. "As are your men."

"That´s what I thought" Elrond said, wondering if Celebrian had some of that strong liquor they kept in their home. They would need it…

Seems like someone is bringing some modernity to the elves of Tirion. How long until they get addicted to motor vehicles, TV or social media? Well, hope you have enjoyed this. I´m planning a continuation, but it´s going to take a while, as I need to finish some of my other longer fics now. Anyway, see you soon! Review!


End file.
